Shikon Warriors
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Four teens are sucked into the feudal era to find out they're reincarnations of four warriors that fought along inuyasha's father hundreds of years ago. To prevent another evil from coming after them they must fight along inuyasha and friends to stop an..
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the recreated story of the Shikon Warriors like I promised some time ago. It's gonna be a little different from what it was before, and if anyone has any ideas on how to make the story funny for me, then please send me a message or review while you're at it. It's been edited and here we go…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

2: 17 p.m. Musashi High School:

"It was around one thousand years ago that four legendary humans with the power of possibly more than millions of men in an armada had protected every human or demon that summoned them in their time of need; if any of you remember who they were and their abilities, would you please explain it to the rest of the class?" the teacher looked around for any hands that were raised then called on a girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah yes, Gena. What character do you remember from last week's lesson?"

"I think that one of them was called Shizuna, and her abilities were ice powers and she could form any weapon with her energy?"

"Excellent Gena, does anyone else know the other three warriors? What about you Roy?"

A boy with short light hair looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the teacher.

"Um, wasn't the one called Tamaku the one with the earth abilities and also the psychic one with mind powers and whatever…?"

"That's correct, anyone else? Zeke?"

"Ugh…Honjou was the one with fire abilities and combat skills."

"That's correct Zeke, but please use answers without the attitude next time all right? And the last one, Alexis?"

"Her name was Hanaku and she had wind abilities plus something called hidden power or something like that."

"Excellent job students, now for your homework you will each write a report on one of the Shikon Warriors of your choosing explaining their powers, why they were so important in the group, some of their past but not all, and why you chose that person. They are due in two weeks and I want each of you to do your research wisely. We will spend at least one class period in the library to either research or write your reports. Since the bell's about to ring you may pack up your books and talk quietly."

As told to do the whole class packed up and turned to their neighbors to talk. Gena and Alexis got up over to Roy and Zeke's desks to sit down and talk. Roy marked his place in his book sitting it down into his briefcase (everyone has one and small backpacks), while Zeke just sat back in his desk looking over to them. Both girls sat down in a near close enough seats and turned to the boys.

"So who're you guys gonna do for your reports? I'm thinking about doing Shizuna for mine." Gena said pulling out her notebook with her nearly completed math homework assignment. Gena was the school's math genius with straight A's all through her grades, except for global studies which she had a B in.

"I'm doing Hanaku, since she seems like a good research facility to look for." Alexis was a straight A student since middle school and she had been best friends with Gena since elementary school.

"I'm gonna do Tamaku, he sounds pretty cool." Roy was pretty much the school's bookworm since he had read every adventure book ever made, also good grades but a little trouble with math.

"I guess I'll do Honjou then because I just need to pass this class." Zeke was pretty much the macho in school, or one of them at least. He had straight B's except for one C in English since it was his least favorite subject.

Just then the bell rang and everyone filed out of the class room. The four teenagers however just ran straight to their lockers, since they shared lockers side by side, ironically, to put their books away and pull out some spare clothes they always changed into after school since their uniforms were kind of irritating to wear. After gathering their extra clothes they checked to see if anyone was looking, and snuck carefully into the two-way janitor's closet, and by two-way I mean it has another room. The girls took one room while the boys took the other. After a few minutes of changing, the four teens opened up the back window and snuck out onto the school's back gardens. Once they reached the garden gates, Zeke opened up the small passageway they'd made under the gate through an opening in the bushes. After crawling out through the small hole, they walked along the sidewalk to their road in their neighborhood.

All four teenagers lived in the same neighborhood, but they weren't side by side in their homes. Gena only lived with her mom and younger brother, but her dad she hadn't seen in months since the divorce was finalized. He'd had some trouble with the law, and eventually wound up in prison for three months, but that was the last she'd heard of him. Her brother was only in the second grade, but he didn't come home straight after school because he liked to hang out with his friend Souta Higurashi. Her mom worked as a realtor manager, so she earned plenty of money to support her kids but didn't come home until usually after seven. Her mom would pick up Saito, Gena's brother, after she'd left work, and if Gena ever wanted to hang out with her friends, her chores needed to be completed, and she'd have to leave a note just in case.

Alexis's parents mostly were gone sometimes, even all night since they sometimes worked night shifts as a nurse, and a mechanic. Her younger brother was only four years younger than her, but he always either had baseball practice or he'd just hang out with his friends after school. Alexis loved to write her own little fantasy stories about all sorts of things, Gena loved to do it to, but most of the time she'd be exhausted from school, or just busy cleaning up after a messy brother. Writing was always a stress reliever for Alexis, and you might say she'd be a poet since her poems always touched everyone's hearts.

Roy on the other hand lives with both parents and his sister, but since he read books on adventure and mystery a lot, he'd hardly ever leave his room, unless something good or unbelievable was about to happen. He didn't do too much, but he did like to be around his friends.

Zeke lived with his grandmother since his parents' divorce, but he hadn't seen them in a while. His grandma hardly ever was home, and since he didn't have too much to do, he just spent most of his time either with some friends, or he'd just hang out around the neighborhood.

"So what're you guys plan on doing this weekend?" Alexis asked looking up from the ground breaking the silence.

"I don't think I'll do much since my mom's going on that business convention and Saito's gonna be at the Higurashi shrine all weekend. You mind if I come over tomorrow Alexis, cuz I don't really have any plans period." Gena looked at Alexis who just sighed softly in disappointment.

"I wish you could, but my parent's are taking Gaku to that baseball championship game on the other side of town, and they said I couldn't have any friends over; but they did say I could still hang with you during the day, but to be home by eight thirty."

"My mom and dad are going out of town to visit my grandpa and grandma down in Okinawa and won't be back until Monday night."

"What about your sister Roy? Isn't she going too?" Gena asked turning towards her friend.

"Nah, she's gonna spend the weekend at my cousin's place. You know how she is."

"Oh yeah, and you Zeke?"

"Grandma's going out to see her sister, my great aunt, cuz she's in the hospital for some respiratory damage, so she's not gonna be back for a little while."

"Wow, looks like we're all home alone for the weekend. Is everyone leaving tonight?"

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Geez, you guys wanna come over to my place for a little bit? We can finish up those reports and be done with it." Gena offered.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Ok that's one, Alexis?"

"I'm in."

"That's two, Roy?"

"Fine, I'll go."

"And that's three, so let's get going." Gena walked ahead to her place leaving the other three to follow her. Once they reached her house, she unlocked the door and led them in. They dropped their book sacks by the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"You guys want anything; I've got soda, candy, chips…"

"No it's ok, I'm good." The other two just shook their heads and sat down at the table until Zeke spotted a door near the refrigerator.

"Hey Gena, where's that door lead to?"

"Hmm…oh that's the door to the basement; no one's been down there for months."

"How come I've never noticed it there before, mind if we check it out?"

"No not really, but let me get a flashlight cuz the light's down there don't work."

Gena reached into a drawer and pulled out a small pocket flashlight, then opened the basement door and led the way down. The other three followed her down and she shined her flashlight to some big boxes full of old clothes, family relics, toys, furniture, etc. Alexis had a flashlight too, but she stayed in the back just to be safe. When she shined her own flashlight towards a trunk, she nudged Gena in the arm.

"Hey Gena, what's in that trunk over there?" Gena only looked at her friend in confusion.

"Trunk? There's no trunk down here."

"Yeah then what's that? A magic kit?" Alexis shined her flashlight on the trunk again and this time Gena walked towards it with Alexis and the boys behind her. She tried to open it, but it had a lock on it, when she pushed it a little she spotted a small trap door underneath it.

"Holy hell, I've never seen that before. Help me move the trunk wouldja guys?" All four took a side of the trunk and lifted it off the trap door; they moved it to a corner in the dark basement, and Gena opened up the trapdoor. She looked into it, but then felt a huge force of air begin to pull her and the others into a small dark dimension. They were pulled in, and the small door closed behind them, leading them to a place that would change their lives forever.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yes I know I cut it off too soon, but I'll pick up on the next chapter later. Yes it's been changed, but I just wanted to try something different this time. Read and review please.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Time Travel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the four main characters. Read and enjoy…AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Previous chapter:**_

"_Holy hell, I've never seen that before. Help me move the trunk wouldja guys?" All four took a side of the trunk and lifted it off the trap door; they moved it to a corner in the dark basement, and Gena opened up the trapdoor. She looked into it, but then felt a huge force of air begin to pull her and the others into a small dark dimension. They were pulled in, and the small door closed behind them, leading them to a place that would change their lives forever._

**Next chapter:**

"Ugh…oh god, I feel like I've just been hit in the head with a baseball. Hey guys did you se—HOLY JUMPIN' CATFISH!!!" Roy looked around to see a green forest surrounding him and his three sleeping friends. His eyes went as wide as sake cups and he turned around to shake the other three awake. Zeke came first but when he felt a hand start to shake him awake he turned over and punched Roy's hand away into his stomach. Roy pulled back and held his hand carefully trying to ease the pain.

"Dammit Roy I told you not to…" Zeke stopped talking once he looked at the green scenery behind and around him. "Um…Roy where are we?"

"I have no idea, why do ya think I was trying to wake you, damn that hurts. C'mon help me wake the girls." Both boys took hold of a girl's shoulder and shook them awake until of course Gena smacked Zeke across the mouth and sent him flying back into Roy's left shoulder. Alexis woke at the loud sound but saw it was only Zeke and Gena in their normal brutal act as usual.

"Dammit Zeke why'd you have t…"Gena looked around and almost fainted then said, "Never mind…"

All four teens examined the forest around them and continued to look until Roy spotted what looked far away to be some soldiers running after something. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and saw each of them in samurai armor, and then gasped.

"Um guys…I think we're in the feudal era." He stuttered a little.

"What? Oh don't be ridiculous Roy how the hell can we…" Zeke stopped speaking when he and the other three were suddenly surrounded by what seemed to be army soldiers pointing spears and swords at them. They all slid back against each other slowly until a large man on a horse came towards them.

"U-Uh, is there a problem sir?" Gena asked nervously.

"Silence wench, how dare you and your comrades trespass on these lands!" he shouted at her.

"Comrades? These aren't comrades they're friends, and whaddya mean by trespassing? We don't even know how we got here."

"How dare you talk to Lord Akamo of the Takeda Clan that way wench?" another soldier spoke.

"Hey buddy I didn't know he was a lord, and the name's Gena not wench!"

"My lord, shall we call a monk to exterminate these demons from the sky, or deal with them ourselves?"

"DEMONS?!! Listen pal I don't care if your master is a lord or not, but we are not demons from the sky, and I don't know how we got here in the first place! Zeke yelled bravely at the soldier until his spear was pointed straight at his neck.

"Silence demon! Or you'll die quickly before you know it!"

"Why are they calling us demons from the sky?" Alexis asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"They probably think we flew from the sky when we were sucked into that trunk in Gena's basement. Plus it's our clothes, we're not from this time so we do look kind of suspicious to them." Roy replied for her. The lord then got down from his horse and walked towards Gena placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her a little, and then turned to the other soldier which they guessed was probably his general.

"General Kawasaki, take these kids to the palace and prepare a meal for them, first we'll hear their story and check if it's true or not. These are not demons, but they might be foreigners." Lord Akamo stood up and got back on his horse as Gena helped her friends up off the ground and they followed the soldiers back to the palace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Takeda mansion:_

"Please forgive my soldiers and my behavior before, but there have been a lot of strange things happening around here and so far all we've encountered are demons attacking our village. So you can see why we suspected you earlier. Now if you'll please explain why you're here…"

"Uh sure, you see we're actually from a different time in the future, five-hundred years perhaps…and we were walking home from this place called school, that's where we learn things to make our futures, but we were tired so we went to Gena's place to rest but when we got there we went into her basement or cellar and looked around a bit. Then we spotted this old trunk which Gena claimed she'd never seen before, and when we opened it there was this huge blinding light that sucked us inside. The next thing we know, we wake up in the woods with no idea how we even got here, and that's the whole story." Roy explained carefully enough for the lord to understand.

"I see, well I'm not sure how you kids came here, but do you know how to get back?"

"No sir we don't."

"Then please eat, I'll call the priestess Kaede and see if she can offer her assistance to you. You see she really knows what to do about this kind of stuff so you're free to rest here for the night. Please eat up." With that said the lord called in his messenger and asked him to fetch Priestess Kaede by morning, then began to eat his own food.

"Well that was easy. This food looks delicious." Alexis picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating her own food. Zeke looked at her but pushed away as he began eating his own food.

"Don't be so calm just yet guys, we don't know what's gonna happen next so keep your guard up." Roy then started eating his own food and nodded at Gena; she nodded back and began to eat her own food.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_There's your update everyone, now please leave a dang review okay?_


	3. Secrets Revealed

_**Hey guys sorry about the long wait, things just haven't been going well for me, but here's the next chapter so read and enjoy! And please leave a review.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Previous chapter: **_

"_Well that was easy. This food looks delicious." Alexis picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating her own food. Zeke looked at her but pushed away as he began eating his own food._

"_Don't be so calm just yet guys, we don't know what's gonna happen next so keep your guard up." Roy then started eating his own food and nodded at Gena; she nodded back and began to eat her own food._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The next day came by pretty fast as the four teenagers awoke to a bright sunlight shining in their rooms. The girls were awake and ready by mid-morning, but the boys, well let's just say they got to a sleepy start. Luckily the girls knew exactly how to handle this type of situation.

The two ladies snuck carefully into the boys' room so they wouldn't wake up suddenly. Gena knew exactly how to wake Zeke while Alexis took care of Roy. Gena walked over to the edge of Zeke's small mattress and tugged a little on the two corners. She looked at Alexis and the blonde girl did the same with Roy's mattress. When Alexis gave Gena a nod, they both yanked the two corners upwards and flipped the boys' mattresses over making them land roughly on the hard floor; face first that is.

The two boys yelped as they hit the hard floor, placing their hands on either side of them to sit up painfully from the girl's wake up call.

"Ugh…ow, dammit what the heck was that? I was having a really good dream when I wake up to find myself flipped over on the floor."

"Same with me Roy…the hell's going on it's too early?"

"It's almost noon baka, now come on we're meeting Kaede in a few minutes. So get your big butts up now and don't go back to sleep or the next flip's gonna be seriously painful."

"Yikes! Okay okay we're getting up; just don't do the flips again please!?" Roy remembered how violent the girls could get when they were impatient, and he knew the dire consequences of their wrath, although sometimes they would eventually return the favor, but that came only with pranks or jokes.

The two boys scrambled to get their regular clothes on, while the girls rolled up the futons and folded the blankets putting them away in a small closet.

"Now that that's over with will you boys please come on before we wind up in trouble again?"

"Geez what're you all worked about? We're just meeting some priestess who can give us some answers on how to get home."

"Well in case you haven't noticed we're in a world full of lords, samurai, bandits, and God knows what else is here!! So don't push me ya got it!?" Gena's eyes were flaring so Zeke just backed off. Zeke and Roy followed Gena and Alexis down a hall to the main room where the lord was waiting with an old woman with a bow and arrow dressed in a red and white yukata and had an eye patch on her right eye. Sitting down next to her was a monk about nineteen, a woman with a giant boomerang on her back and a twin-tailed cat in her lap, a man with dog ears in a red hakama and silver hair, a little boy with a fluffy tail and pointed ears, and a girl in a green and white uniform also with a bow and arrow. Gena took a closer look at the last girl and gasped. The other girl did the same when she looked at Gena.

"Kagome Higurashi!!"

"Gena Fushiyuma!! What're you doing here?!"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, and who're all these people?!"

"I'll uh…get to that later, but could we please explain why we're here first?"

"Sure."

"You know this girl Kagome?" the man with dog ears asked Kagome.

"Yeah she's a girl from another school and her brother's a friend of my brother. They come by every day because their mom works late and Gena's always off somewhere and can't watch him."

"I'm afraid she's right, you see since our parent's divorce our family's been kind of split apart so my bro's more interested on staying with his friends because he and I would always do something together with dad after we got home from school."

"What's a divorce?" the little kid asked timidly.

"It's when a married couple decides they don't want to be together anymore so they decide to leave each other and they see different people. Sometimes they get back together and sometimes they don't. If they have children they'll eventually split them up with the parents and come by for temporary visits or all the children live with one parent."

"Yeow sounds complicated."

"Well it's not really complicated once you understand it but that stuff doesn't really happen until my time so you don't understand it completely yet."

"I'm being to, what about you Miroku?" the woman with the two-tailed cat looked at the monk.

"I completely understand Sango, but what I don't understand is why these four people dress almost like Kagome."

"Um we'll get to that later, the lord butted in, right now I'll let the young lady explain everything." The lord pointed to Alexis and she gave him a small nod.

"Okay…well it happened yesterday we were walking home from school until we reached Gena's house and sat down for a bit when we saw Gena's basement door in the kitchen which is weird because we'd never seen that before so we went to take a look downstairs a see what they had down there and I spotted a large trunk which Gena claimed she'd never seen before but it was locked and standing on a trap door which we opened and the next thing we know we're being pulled into this strange world and the lord finds us. That's the whole story, any questions?"

No one said a word for a while trying to take in what Alexis just said. Kagome then looked over at the people next to her and shook the dog-eared man. He looked at her blankly and confused.

"Uh did you get any of what she just said?"

"Yes Inuyasha and I seem to understand what they mean. Hey…uh Gena?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I think we can help you get home, but first let me explain on the way there what's going on. Thank you for helping us milord."

"You're quite welcome young lady, but please try to control that dog friend of yours."

"Oh believe me I will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the way back to Lady Kaede's shrine Kagome explained everything to Alexis, Gena, Zeke, and Roy, so you could say they were pretty shocked and amazed at the things she said.

"And that's the whole story, any questions?"

"So let me get this straight…the man with dog ears is called Inuyasha and he's a half demon who's completely obnoxious sometimes, the woman with the boomerang is named Sango and she's a demon slayer who lost all of her family except her brother who's controlled by an evil half demon named Naraku which you're all connected to because he cursed the monk's family with a wind tunnel that'll kill him unless he kills Naraku, and the kid there is a fox demon named Shippo and he's an orphan who just tags along and gives help whenever he's needed?"

"You got it right Roy."

"Um, actually Kagome that's Zeke. Roy's the one standing next to me." Alexis pointed to her right where Roy was and he gave a small wave.

"Oh sorry, it's just a little confusing meeting you all here at once." The gang continued on towards the shrine until Kaede suddenly stopped.

"Oh dear, I just remembered something."

"What's wrong Kaede?"

"The well's been temporarily sealed because a demon tried to escape last night while you were gone so the other four are going to be stuck here for a while, a week at least."

"Uh-oh…" Zeke went wide-eyed as he remembered what his grandma would do if he was ever late, but since she was gonna be gone for a while he was safe.

The other three looked at each other and back at Kagome and the others each one wide-eyed.

"Holy Hell….we're dead."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Hey sorry about the cliffy but I'm saving the next chapter when the teens and Inuyasha's crew have a run in with Naraku and the kids discover part of their powers, and I mean the small parts not the big parts, that's not until they return to their own time. Read and Review please. **_


	4. The Prophecy

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait…jus' been getting busy with school, home, you know. Well here's the next chapter of Shikon warriors, and I'm trying to make it a bit longer and funnier. Enjoy and please leave a dang review.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

A week later:

"C'mon guys, we gotta go!!" Alexis called out tapping her foot impatiently. It had been a whole week since they'd last seen home, but they were lucky because they'd remembered it was a week long holiday (not spring break). Over the week they'd all come to know Kagome and her crew better, despite all the trouble that came out, like slamming Miroku into the forest over a hundred times for being a lecher, and almost killing Inuyasha for being such a bad ass, they managed to pull through.

"Hmm…maybe I wasn't clear enough…" Alexis cleared her throat and then shouted at the top of her lungs. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T HURRY YOUR ASSES OUT HERE I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD YOU'LL WIND UP IN THE HOSPITAL FOR FACIAL PLASTIC SURGERY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now at that command everyone, including Zeke ran out of the small building and stopped completely terrified of Alexis's screaming.

"Damn…what took you so long?"

"Sorry Alexis…but Gena was busy giving the lecherous monk a lecher on romance." Roy spoke up still a little scared. Alexis looked over at Gena and saw that her knuckles hand bruises on them.

"Okay…now come on. I wanna get home before our parents know we're gone."

"Uh…after being gone for almost a week…doesn't it mean that they'd know WE WERE GONE ALREADY?!!!!" Zeke shouted so loud he was smacked hard on the back.

"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT HER!!" Gena screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then Zeke started shouting back at her until Roy and Alexis pulled them away from each other.

"Now c'mon you two…we're all a bit excited about going home so let's just save the arguments for later okay?" Roy stated calmly before giving them both a death glare and they quickly backed off.

"Okay, now if the well's up and working, let's get the hell out of here!" Zeke exclaimed before jumping down through the well and disappeared. Gena went down after him and Roy and Alexis followed. Though unknown to them, Kagome and her friends had been watching them. Looking at Inuyasha she smiled, and he just sulked.

"They'll be back…" she stated.

"Hmph…whatever."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few seconds of floating through midair, all four teenagers found themselves back in Gena's basement, but they found out that they weren't the only ones down there. Their parents were all around the trap door, waiting on them with puzzled expressions. Gena looked up at her mom and laughed nervously.

"Eh heh heh heh…hi mom…uh, what's up?"

"You're what's up young lady. Now I want all of you, in the living room…NOW!!!" all four teens jumped up quickly in fear of Mrs. Fushiyuma's impatient temper, and ran to the living room, where Gena's brother, Saito, Roy's sister Lily, and Alexis's brother Michael, were all seated on the sofa.

"Well look who finally decided to come home…" Saito laughed before Gena walked up and lifted him by the front of his shirt; bringing his face close to hers. She spoke in a dangerous tone… "Listen you little runt…I've been gone all week being chased by samurai, demons, and spending a crazy week in a feudal world without a toothbrush or soap, so unless you want me to unleash my fury upon you, then I'd suggest you'd keep your mouth shut."

"Gena let go of your brother and sit down before I ground you for a month." Gena immediately put Saito down and sat beside Alexis on the couch in fear of her mom.

All the parents walked in and sat down or stood up clearing their throats.

"Now then, Gena, Roy, Alexis, and Zeke…I suppose you're wondering why we're all here, and how we knew where you'd been for the past week."

"Uh…yeah pretty much…" they all spoke puzzled a bit.

"It's because we knew this was going to happen soon, that you would find out we had transported you to the feudal era for your destiny."

"Hey whoa whoa whoa…what destiny; and what do ya mean you transported us to that world?" Roy asked suddenly shocked at what he'd just heard.

"I think she's talking about that Shikon Warriors legend…the one the lord mentioned to us before?"

"Oh yeah, but what's it got to do with us?" Roy thought for a moment. "Oh no…you don't mean…?"

"Yes Roy…you four are the reincarnations of Shizuna, Hanaku, Tamaku, and Honjou, the legendary Shikon Warriors." Roy's mom, Mrs. Taiheko spoke up. All four teens could not believe their ears, this destiny, their lives, everything.

"Wait mom…you mean you knew about this all along? That we'd have to be told about this when you thought we were ready?"

"That's correct Gena…you see this legend, or more likely prophecy has been passed through our families for centuries, since the first Shikon Warriors were defeated. Legend has it that after the Shikon warriors were killed, they sealed up their mortal enemy Shinkaiyomaru in a mountain over eight hundred years ago. He was the most powerful demon to ever roam the earth, and his powers were incredible, but very dangerous. He had the power to revive the dead to do his bidding, which he used to bring back the most powerful of warriors and demons to destroy everything in their path, he was also good in sword skills and combat fighting, and this went on for about a year before he met our ancestors, the Shikon warriors. At first he thought he could use their powers to provoke his reign of terror on the world, but he was sadly mistaken when their powers collided with his, and that made him weak. Soon after all this, he took his last bit of energy and used it to destroy the Shikon warriors after they'd performed the sealing ritual, but he was never heard from again after that. All was fine and back to normal for this long, but the warriors had vowed to return one day and finish what they'd started. So many years passed and no one has ever seen the Shikon warriors again, until now."

"But why are you telling us this now? I mean nothing's happened…" Gena began before her mom stopped her.

"No, not yet, but now that you've become old enough to understand, we decided it was time to reveal the truth about all of you, because it seems things aren't going well in the past."

"You mean with all the demons running amuck that it's like the prophecy's about to begin now that we've come?" Zeke who had been quiet until now finally spoke up. Gena's mom nodded and smiled a small smile.

"Yes, but for now we'd like you to get ready because you have school tomorrow and don't worry about your reports, your teacher called and said that he's decided to cancel the assignment until further notice because he thinks he's rushed you a bit into that subject. Now, go on home and get cleaned up alright, you've got a busy day tomorrow and I don't want you to be exhausted."

"Yes ma'am." All four nodded in agreement to just continue on until their supposed time for the prophecy came true, so the others just left with their parents and went straight home while Gena went to take a shower. Soon after they'd all be back to their normal lives and all would be well…well almost.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Hey sorry for making it so short but I promise the next one's gonna come to where their powers come out, it's called "Class Catastrophe" and it should come out soon, plus this'll be when things in the feudal era start acting up a bit, and it won't be long this time I promise. See ya'll in the next one, later.**_


	5. School Catastrophe

_**Hey yeah I changed the title to School Catastrophe because it sounds better and I like it. Here's where these kids unleash their powers, by accident of course. Read and enjoy alright?**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

It had been two days since they'd left the feudal era. Two days since they'd heard the legend of their ancestors, and two days since they ate with manners. Not for long did they talk much about this destiny of theirs, but they didn't want to rush because of all this stuff others called madness or imagination. Right now it was close to the middle of the day, and they were already bored in class, especially the guys. Heck Roy couldn't even pick up a book without getting drowsy. Around midday they each had separate classes, Roy had English, Zeke had chemistry, Alexis had math, and Gena had biology; their other classes were the same though.

Gena sat at her desk as the teacher continued to talk about salmonella or whatever the hell you find in your stomach from bad food. She yawned a bit, and the teacher noticed.

"Am I boring you Ms. Fushiyuma?" Gena didn't say a word, almost as though she didn't hear a word of anything. "Ms. Fushiyuma am I boring you?"

"Huh…? Oh no Ms. Kohiko…I'm just tired, I didn't get enough sleep last night…but I'm trying to…yawn…stay…awake."

"Yes well, try to stay focused because you're going to have a test on this tomorrow."

"Yawn…yes ma'am." Ms. Kohiko turned around and began the discussion again, before being interrupted again by the girl next to Gena, who appeared to be shivering.

"U-Uh…Ms. Kohiko…c-could you turn up…t-the heat please? I-It's feels a little chilly in here."

"Yeah…I-I'm freez-zing too…" another boy spoke up hugging himself, shivering like the other girl.

"Oh very well." Ms. Kohiko walked over to the thermostat, looked at it closely then looked back to the other students. "How can you be freezing in here…? The temperature's up to eighty-seven degrees…?"

"A-Actually Ms. Kohiko…we feel like we're turning into human popsicles…brr…I-it's so cold…." The same girl spoke up; only this time she could see her breath. The other students started shivering terribly too, all except for Gena, who seemed that she didn't feel a thing.

"What're you guys talking about? It's not cold in here…" Gena blew some air out and she didn't see anything come out; but she started to believe something was going on when she saw that ice sickles were beginning to form on the edges of the desks, and the coffee on Ms. Kohiko's desk was frozen solid. Ms. Kohiko tried to walk over to her desk to call the principal, but wound up slipping on the floor which was now solid ice. All the students soon began sneezing and coughing so Ms. Kohiko asked all students to move into the hallway with their bags, but they didn't get far because there was suddenly a loud explosion coming from the chemistry lab.

"Explosion from the lab; oh my god Zeke!!!" Sliding as fast as she could out the door, Gena made a run for it as she followed the smoke, covering her mouth she finally found the right lab and there was a loud crowd of students covered in ash waiting outside. Gena looked around to find Zeke but found no one on account of the thick smoke, so she called for him.

"Zeke! ZEKE!! Zeke where are you?!" Gena called and called until Zeke finally managed to get through and see her looking around.

"Zeke what the hell happened it looks like someone lit off a bomb or something?"

"You're close…class had just started and we were busy doing our experiments with a few not so deadly chemicals and Bunsen burners, when all of a sudden this idiot hits me over the head with a book three times for some stupid reason… I turn around and shout at him and the next thing I know the burner I'm using suddenly goes WHOOOOSSSHH into flames, and the lab blows up." Zeke sounded a little scared but pushed it away once they heard someone call out to them.

"Zeke, Gena over here!!!" it was Roy, and he looked like he was about to collapse from the heat since his face was all red and his neck was sweating.

"What happened to you? You look like you've just done a mile run on the track."

"Not really, but man have you guys seen what's happened around here? I mean half the school's turned almost into rubble and dusk, not to mention ash and an ice land."

"Okay now my classroom was fine at first but then the temperature started to drop down…fast and then the whole classroom turns into Disney on ice. Then I heard a loud explosion and since it was Zeke's cla—hey wait a second, how high was the Bunsen burner Zeke?"

"We were told to keep it on five and no higher or lower, but the flames suddenly bursting out like that is just plain weird."

"Did you change it?"

"No I didn't, I just kept it on five. C'mon I'm not that stupid."

"I didn't say you were, and Roy what did you mean half the school's almost dust and rubble? Did something happen?"

"That's just it, everyone thinks it was an earthquake but there's been nothing on the news about one occurring here, and it felt like it went all the way to room 146 on the mathematics hall, which is also the hall in which it seemed a huge gust of wind knocked down all the lockers there."

"One forty-six, oh god that's Alexis's class. C'mon we've gotta find her and see what's going on." As the teens were about to move, the intercom suddenly came on and the principal spoke.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! DUE TO THESE STRANGE RECENT EVENTS ALL STUDENTS ARE TO GRAB ALL THEIR BELONGINGS AND RETURN HOME UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

The intercom clicked off and the three teens scrambled around the school looking for their other friend. Running towards the math hall, they looked around through the huge mob of teenagers and called for Alexis until Zeke spotted her in a corner, looking scared.

"Alexis come on; we have to get out of here now."

"B-But Zeke I…"

"But nothin', now come on we've gotta get out here before the whole school falls on us." Grabbing Alexis's arm Zeke pulled her down the hallway with the rest of the group and they left through the northern exit of the school, running home until they stopped and hid in a nearby brush of bushes and trees. Sitting down they tried to catch their breath before Zeke spoke up.

"Okay…now is anyone other than me thinking that this is all more than a big coincidence? Because if it is then…"

"It's beginning….what we were told about a mere two days ago is starting to go underway. Oh man…this is bad…" Roy placed his face in his hands then looked up again. "Hey stop freaking out Zeke; you're starting to scare me."

"I didn't say anything…"

"Oh come on I could hear you loud and clear, you said "Oh man what're we gonna do? What if we're expelled, or taken to prison?! I cannot risk that again!!"

"Roy…I didn't say that, I was thinking it; and you just read my mind."

Everyone looked at Roy wide-eyed like they'd just seen a ghost, and Roy gasped remembering what happened earlier.

"That would explain why I heard so many people talking, but it wasn't out loud, they were thinking it, and the reason I have a huge headache from that earlier."

"Oh man, we've gotta get home quickly, maybe we can find out how exactly this is happening, and fast. C'mon let's go!" Alexis then raced off towards their neighborhood with the others trailing behind her. After what seemed like several minutes of running, they ran into Alexis's house and Alexis called for her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Come down here we need to talk to you its urgent!" around that time Mr. and Mrs. Carone rushed down the steps and went up to Alexis.

"Alexis what happened? We just saw the news; the school's being closed for three months because of the damage you've made."

"Mrs. Carone, I swear it was just an accident. W-We were just in class as normal when all of a sudden everything in the biology room turns into complete ice, then the chemistry lab blows up due to a Bunsen burner accident, which was turned up to five the whole time, then the school goes into an earthquake which didn't say anything on the news, and a huge gust of wind suddenly comes out of nowhere and blows all the lockers down on the math hall." Roy explained everything so fast that he panted heavily to catch his breath.

Mr. Carone looked at his wife and she grabbed her purse off the couch running for the door. "Come on everyone, we've got to go to see what this is all about; hurry!" everyone then rushed out of the house and ran down the street to Gena's house since her mom was off for the day. They ran up the patio and banged on the door so hard it almost knocked it down, and Mrs. Fushiyuma answered it and pushed everyone in the house. She ran into the den, turned off the TV and called Saito downstairs. Saito ran down instantly and she pushed him into one of the chairs.

"Okay kids, now I know this looks bad but…luckily we have plenty of time to sort this all out. Now, Gena you and your friends are gonna go back to the feudal era and bring your other friends you may have met back there, because if things have acted up here, then who knows what's going on out there." Gena looked at her friends and her brother then turned back to her mom.

"Mom, I know we have to uphold this prophecy and all…but even if we do bring them all back, what're we gonna about how they look or where they'll stay, because I'm not sure a bunch of guys walking around in kimonos with swords and staffs and silver hair with dog ears is gonna fool anyone around here?"

"It's simple, since we're all in on this whole war thing, then it'd probably be best if you all stay at Roy's place because he does have the biggest house in the neighborhood and he's got some spare bedrooms so it should be enough, and about their looks I'll cast an illusion spell on the demons to make them look human so no one will get suspicious. And…well…uh…"

"Well what mom?"

"Gena, your brother and I, along with the other parents and siblings, are going to be gone for a little in the country with your grandparents, because if we stay here with all this mishap…then it could put the whole family in danger so you'll have to stay here with your friends to be safe."

"But what about…?"

"Don't worry, Roy's parents have already gone and left you kids plenty of money for food and emergencies only, and I took the liberty of asking all the other parents to give you these." She held out four little plastic cards and everyone gasped.

"CREDIT CARDS; ALRIGHT THANKS MOM!!!" Gena leaped out and gave her mom a big hug, then let go when a thought struck her. "But wait…how long are you guys gonna be gone? I mean this shouldn't take all year or nothing."

"We'll only be gone until you kids call us and tell us when everything's settled down; and don't forget those cards are for emergencies only, such as clothing and food for instance, and don't worry about the bills, we've already called the companies and said we'd need them to send them to us differently. Okay? Now we're leaving tomorrow so I suggest you kids get packed and be quick about it because you're going tonight."

"Okay then, let's go guys. Meetcha back at Roy's place." Gena then ran up to her room and pulled out a large suitcase and her purse and began her packing. She raided her closet and her drawers for clothes while she ran and put all her make-up and bathroom products in a small carrying case.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Twenty-six minutes later:

After a quick double-check to make sure she had everything she needed, Gena grabbed her suitcase, purse, and carrying case and ran down the stairs, through the door, and out the back yard to Roy's home. When she finally reached the front door, she knocked on it loudly and Roy's sister answered.

"Hey Lily, how're you?"

"Hey Gena, I'm doing great, and I can't wait to go visit grandma and grandpa!" she shouted gleefully.

"Oh that's sweet, where's your brother I need to put my things away?"

"Oh he's just busy helping the others make the house ready so it'll stay in one piece while we're gone." Both girls just laughed and Lily led Gena to one of the guest rooms she would be sharing with Alexis. After placing her things down on the ground, she walked around the house looking for the others to see they were already there. Zeke was in the kitchen with Roy's parents putting away all the dangerous equipment, Alexis was in the den making sure everything was all neat and clean, and Roy was in the basement making sure all the animal pens were cleaned up and fed enough.

Gena just picked up some window cleaner and started polishing the windows and mirrors. Gena didn't mind cleaning much, since she did most of it at home, but then again with all this being a big emergency for the fate of the earth, she was willing to get things all good and clean for the time-being.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One hour later:

"Okay guys you ready?" Roy asked after putting away the last of his video games. Zeke, Alexis and Gena were all down by the front door ready to return to the feudal world, through the way Roy's parents' had set up.

"Yeah we're ready now come on willya?" Roy ran through the hall way and stood next to Alexis and all four teens stood by the door and shouted, "Take us to Musashi Plain by the bone-eaters well." Then at that moment they were going through the same way they had gone when they fell through Gena's basement trap door and went through a square shaped portal.

After a few seconds they found themselves in the bone-eaters well but…they were all scrunched up and could barely move.

"Get' yer hand outta my face Roy." Zeke growled almost angrily.

"That ain't my hand it's your hand." Roy replied back.

"Alright you asked for it…" Zeke bit down on the hand in front of him then yelped loudly. "OWW!!"

"Hey what's all the ruckus down there?!" a gruff voice suddenly called out and everyone looked up to see a man dressed like a bandit with big red eyes glaring at them. After looking closely he dropped a rope down and they climbed up it, almost painfully.

"Hey thanks ma—oh shit…" Zeke looked around the well as the others came up and they gasped to find themselves surrounded by a horde of demons dressed in armor with weapons and horses. All of them gulped, and then looked at each other. Alexis was the first to speak up, and boy did she sound scared.

"We are in serious trouble."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Told you guys it would be longer, read and enjoy. And please leave a review.**_


	6. Here Comes Trouble

_**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long but as I promised I've brought up the next chapter, and I might make it a bit funny, please let me know what you think okay? **_

_**I don't own Inuyasha, only the teenagers and their families.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Previous chapter:**_

_After a few seconds they found themselves in the bone-eaters well but…they were all scrunched up and could barely move. _

"_Get' yer hand outta my face Roy." Zeke growled almost angrily._

"_That ain't my hand it's your hand." Roy replied back._

"_Alright you asked for it…" Zeke bit down on the hand in front of him then yelped loudly. "OWW!!"_

"_Hey what's all the ruckus down there?!" a gruff voice suddenly called out and everyone looked up to see a man dressed like a bandit with big red eyes glaring at them. After looking closely he dropped a rope down and they climbed up it, almost painfully._

"_Hey thanks ma—oh shit…" Zeke looked around the well as the others came up and they gasped to find themselves surrounded by a horde of demons dressed in armor with weapons and horses. All of them gulped, and then looked at each other. Alexis was the first to speak up, and boy did she sound scared._

"_We are in serious trouble."_

Next chapter:

"Hey boss, look what we found; a bunch of scrawny humans." A large demon with horns down his back spoke.

"Hey who're you calling scrawny fatso?!" Zeke shouted back only to have a spear pointed at his neck.

"Now's not the time for insults Zeke." Roy growled lowly as he saw a large blue samurai demon come towards them. The demon stopped when his horse got just close enough for him. He looked at the four strange kids up and down, mostly at the girls which were really starting to freak them out.

"What're you staring at?" Alexis asked in a rough voice.

"Hey boss…the blue demon next to the leader spoke up, whaddya say we keep the girls and make the men work?"

"Not a bad idea general, men, take the girls to the mansion and take the boys to the tea house." The captain instructed his men until he was suddenly pushed off his horse and the men around him were blown back by an arrow.

"W-What just happened?" Zeke sounded pretty scared.

"That's what happened!!!" Roy pointed to where Inuyasha and his group were standing trying to fight off some of the demons. Sango threw her boomerang and several other demons were either cut in half or knocked away. Miroku began using his wind tunnel and hundreds of demons were sucked in.

Soon the battle ended and Inuyasha's crew came running over to the four teenagers, followed by a band of seven other men.

"You guys okay? Anyone hurt?" Kagome asked as she helped them out of the well.

"No one's hurt Kagome, Gena said calmly while brushing herself off, we just came back to get all of you because we seemed to have gotten some new powers back in our era."

"New powers?" Inuyasha began scratching his head with Tetsueiga on his shoulder.

"Yeah, like Zeke's gotten fire powers, I've gotten ice powers, Alexis wind, and Roy earth. We'll explain everything later but right now we need to get back to our era, and you all need to come with us, because it's only gonna get worse the longer we stay here."

"Is there something you need our help for?" Miroku asked walking towards them.

"Yes and no because we don't know how to control our powers, and apparently the man we're eventually going to face off is gonna come after all of you for your powers; it's much safer in our world."

"I'll go, I definitely would like to know what it's like in your home." A small man with long, black hair in a braid, and a huge halberd on his shoulder said coming towards them.

"Who's he?" Alexis asked looking at the stranger.

"That's Bankotsu of the band of seven, remember Alexis we studied them back in global studies last year? The members of the band of seven are called, from youngest to oldest, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyokotsu. They can come too, but we've gotta do something about the machine one and the ogre one." Roy said looking over at Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu.

"No problem, I can help you there." Everyone looked around to find a weird old man with a long white beard, pointed elf ears, gray eyes, wearing a white kimono, long grey hair, and a walking stick in hand sitting up against a burnt oak tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spoke sharply pointing his sword at the old man.

"Inuyasha, easy boy…" Kagome warned him. "Is there something you need sir?"

"Actually yes my dear girl, I do need something. I am Shokumaijya and I was once the trainer of the Shikon warriors. That was over a thousand years ago at least, and when I felt my students' old energy from the well, I knew it was time to begin the next training."

"Shikon warriors? Who's that?" a man wearing a long purple kimono and had two fang shaped tattoos on his face asked stepping forward.

"Like I said we'll explain later, but right now we gotta go." Gena then jumped back down the well and everyone else followed behind her until they all landed on the wooden floor in Roy's kitchen.

"Ow…"one of the band of seven said in a metallic voice.

"Yeah…big ow… Roy said before standing up and sitting down on the couch. "Now before we explain what's going on, I need to lay down some ground rules for everyone…and I mean everyone…"

"Sorry to interrupt Roy, but we've gotta go." Gena said getting her purse.

"Go? Go where….oh wait you're not…?"

"Yes, shopping…these guys are gonna need some new threads if they're gonna hang out here."

"What's wrong with our own clothes?" Jakotsu asked pulling on a piece of his shirt.

"Hate to break it to ya Jakotsu or whatever your name is…but in our era, people don't dress like that anymore."

"Hold it you two…how much are you gonna spend on this?" Zeke asked getting close to Alexis's face.

"We've got our credit cards Zeke, and a few bits of extra spending money, so c'mon let's go." Gena pushed pulling on Zeke's shirt, until Roy pushed it off.

"No way…have I known what happens when you leave for shopping…?"

"Aw c'mon Roy, we're not gonna buy much, just enough to get us through the time while everyone else's gone."

"That's what you said last time and the bills sky-rocketed! Sorry Gena, but I think only Alexis and Kagome should go, since they are responsible shoppers." Roy gave Gena a deadly look and Gena backed off and nodded.

"Okay, but they're gonna need a few others in case of sizes and all. Hmm…Koga, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Bankotsu can go…since they seem bored enough already." Gena pointed over to where a tall man covered in brown fur with big blue eyes, and long black hair tied in a high ponytail. When the others turned around and saw him most of them nearly jumped at the sight of him.

"HOLY SHIT WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!!!!!!!" Zeke shouted at the top of his lungs before falling out of the large armchair he'd sat in.

"Hello he's been here…something about him having Shikon jewel shards in his legs to increase his speed he told me." Gena then handed her old credit card, not the new one, to Kagome and pulled out some jackets and pants for Koga and Bankotsu to wear while they went out.

"Put these on, it'll make you look less scary out there with that tail and pointy ears; and Alexis make sure that they behave themselves in case someone tries anything…"

Alexis winked at Gena and beckoned Kagome to get the others and they left a few minutes later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1 hour later:

"Okay, now Shokumaijya sir…what is it that you wanted t—oh now I know he didn't just fall asleep on me!" Gena pointed over to where the old man was and saw he fell asleep on the blue armchair.

"Forget it Gena, we'll see him later…right now let's just make sure that…" Zeke stopped talking when he looked in the kitchen. "Uh Roy…?"

"Yeah Zeke?"

"Why's the basement cracked open?" Roy and Gena's eyes went wide as they glanced at each other and all three ran into the kitchen to see the basement door cracked a bit, big enough for you-know-who to escape. Roy stuck his head in through the doorway to see every cage closed except one. At this he stormed back into the living room and glared at all the others sitting or standing.

"OKAY WHO OPENED THE BASEMENT DOOR?!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha then looked up all confused from his supposed hiding place from Jakotsu.

"I did, I was looking for something to eat…"

"WITHOUT ASKING ME?!!! YOU MAY HAVE JUST CONDEMNED US ALL!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down Roy…he couldn't have gotten far—oh damn…" Zeke's eyes suddenly went wide when he spotted a small, tan-colored Pomeranian sitting calmly on the couch, its little tail wagging slowly.

"Aw who's this little cutie?" Jakotsu cooed reaching his hand out to pet the dog until Roy pulled his hand back forcefully.

"Don't touch him! That's Spike…and he hates being touched by strangers."

"That little shrimp? Ooh he's soooo scary…bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Inuyasha started laughing loudly until he suddenly yelped loudly when a small pair of jaws clamped tightly around his ass. Inuyasha started jumping around screaming and running until his head smacked hard against the door frame, knocking him unconscious, which caused Spike to jump off him and back onto the couch.

"I guess you forgot to mention that if you insult Spike you'll wind up unconscious and bleeding maybe?" Gena spoke in a squeaky voice before turning back to Roy and Zeke.

"I guess so…" suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen along with a loud screech and some clanging noises. Everyone ran into the kitchen to see Renkotsu backed up against the wall with a terrified look on his face. Zeke then looked over near one of the counters and spotted a monkey with two knives in both hands and feet.

"GAADZOOKS HOW'D THE MONKEY GET LOOSE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roy shouted again and spotted the keys dangling from the monkey's tail.

"Roy…Gena growled, did you let Lily steal the keys from you—AGAIN?!!!"

"I-I guess so…but I'm telling you this time it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yeah well maybe next time you'll be a little more responsible when it comes to threatening someone else's life!"

"WILL YOU TWO KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT?!!! NOW CUT THE JIBBER JABBER AND CATCH THAT MONKEY!!!!!!!!!"

Just then the monkey screeched twice as louder than before and started throwing all the knives from the knife drawer straight at the others, mostly pinning Renkotsu up against the wall.

"But dodge the knives while you're at it." Zeke replied while sneaking through and under the table before grabbing the keys carefully away from the monkey's tail. The monkey saw this and threw a tantrum by throwing more knives at Zeke, nicking the table many times. The knives missed Zeke but the table was in shreds seconds later. The knife throwing continued until Bankotsu managed to scrunch over to the refrigerator searching for bananas. When he spotted a few he immediately snatched up a few and held them up where the monkey could see. Monkey stopped throwing and just stood there, looking at the bananas with hunger.

"H-Hey monkey…see the bananas…see the bananas…" Suikotsu started talking like he would to a dog for fetch, swinging the bananas back and forth to get the monkey's attention, while Zeke went out from under the table and slowly opened the basement door a little so the monkey would leave.

"You want' em, you want' em…well go get' em!!" Suikotsu then threw the whole batch of bananas into the basement and the monkey quickly chased after them, dropping the knives to the floor and going after the fruit, just before Zeke slammed the door and locked it with the keys to prevent further attack of "Psycho Monkey".

"Oh man that was close…" Zeke slumped a little against the door, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"You wanna see close…"Renkotsu said in a terrified voice, "Look down below…"

Everyone turned to look and see Renkotsu pinned against the wall from being the knives' target, but what really caught their attention was the knife aimed just below the belt, only inches away from a serious accident.

"Okay, Suikotsu would you and Jakotsu please unhinge Renkotsu from the wall while I make sure Spike's calm enough from that last encounter with somebody's ass?!" Roy glared over at Inuyasha who was still trembling from the last bite mark he'd received from the little monster.

"Hey Zeke, hand me that doll wouldja?" Zeke's face showed a puzzled look until he spotted a dirty rag doll with a small hole in the back on the floor. Picking it up he threw it over to Roy and Roy threw it over to where Spike was sitting. The little Pomeranian caught the toy in his mouth and shook it wildly like a dead animal.

"Well that ought to keep him occupied for a while…" just then everyone heard a loud BANG from the upstairs attic and then a loud tumbling noise was heard. After Renkotsu was unpinned from the wall, everyone ran into the living room to see an ash-covered rust-bucket Ginkotsu lying on the floor, his face completely covered in black soot. Looking upstairs the attic door was opened and smoke was coming out of it.

"Roy did you forget to lock the attic door again?" Zeke growled turning towards Roy who was now spaced out at the sight of the metal man.

"I guess so…gimme the keys." Roy held out his hand for the keys, but as Zeke searched his pockets for them, he found nothing. Looking back in the kitchen he saw they weren't on the splintered table either. Just then there was a slight jingling noise in the kitchen, along with a slight laughter from inside the basement door.

"Oh no the monkey got it…" Jakotsu looked up confused at them.

"I thought you put the monkey away?"

"We did, this one's different. He has a serious mental problem." Roy stuttered slightly.

"You mean he's stupid?"

"Nuh-uh…psycho; Zeke grab the tranquilizer, and the helmets, I'll get the pepper spray…"

"And I'll stay up here with the others in case he comes out…" Gena spoke timidly trying to sneak away until Roy grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Oh no…you're gonna help us catch him, one way or another."

"Me? Well what can I do, you know that monkey scares me?!"

"Exactly, this is why you're the bait. He loves chasing you more than any of us."

"I'M THE WHAT?!!! OH HELL NO HUH-UH! I'M NOT DOIN' IT AND YA CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!" Gena kept on shouting until Zeke gave her a small whack with the baseball bat he held in his right hand. Slamming the bat into her hand and pushing the helmet onto her head Roy pushed Gena towards the basement door and she opened it slowly and cautiously. Before they even took one step into the room, a large brown monkey jumped over them and landed on Gena's head, the keys swinging and jingling in its tail.

"AAAAAAHHHH!! GET IT OFF, GETITOFF, GETITOFF, GETITOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gena screamed and thrashed as the monkey held tight to her helmet, screeching happily with delight as it held onto her. Zeke and Roy both tried to take aim and shoot the monkey to sleep, but Gena's thrashing and screaming almost made it impossible to do so. When Jakotsu and the others saw this, some of them screamed at the top of their lungs and started panicking wildly.

"OUTTA THE WAY; PSYCHO MONKEY ON THE LOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!" this whole thing continued until someone grabbed a book and threw it towards the monkey, which knocked its head against the wall with great force, knocking the monkey unconscious and dropping the keys onto the couch. Roy quickly grabbed the monkey and the keys and ran back down the basement until he locked the cages tight and locked the door tight before running upstairs and locking every room just in case.

"Okay…from now on, nobody goes upstairs without permission, nobody touches anything without asking, and nobody, I repeat, nobody touches anything without making sure it's safe to hold; got it?!"

"Got it Roy!"

Gena was beginning to catch her breath when the phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gena, what's up?"_

"Alexis, where the heck are you guys; you were supposed to be home an hour ago?!"

"_Whoa whoa Gena calm down, what happened to you, you sound like you just had a run in with Frankenstein or something?"_

"Oh it's nothing, just the fact that we had a little run-in with the monkeys and Spike, because SOMEBODY forgot to lock the basement door..."

"_Oh man that must've been a mess, and as for where we are, well…we're kind of…downtown…"_

"Downtown where?"

"_Downtown Tokyo…"_

"DOWNTOWN TOKYO!!!!" everyone jumped at the sound of Gena's shocked and sharp tone. "What the hell are doing there, you're supposed to be shopping down here?!"

"_Well we were but all the shops were closed so we stopped down in Tokyo's shopping mall, but now we could be a little late since we're waiting on the next bus since this one's broken down on us…probably another hour or so."_

"Hey hey hey, don't worry about it. Since you seem pretty busy at the moment you guys just go ahead and get something to eat and we'll order some sushi okay? Just make it home safely alright?"

"_Okay, thanks Gena, and tell the boys we're sorry."_

"I will, love ya bye." Gena hung up the phone and turned to the others, still frozen from the last shout.

"Well?"

"They said they're all the way in Tokyo and the bus broke down so I told' em to go ahead and eat while we order some sushi. Who's up for takeout?"

"Aw c'mon Gena, I don't feel like eating sushi tonight. Can't we just order a pizza or something?" Roy complained almost like a little kid.

"Okay fine, we'll order pizza for me and the seven gang and I'll order you two pizzas, on me." Gena then dialed a number and made the orders. Roy looked over at Zeke and looked back at the band of seven.

"This is gonna be a long night…"

"Tell me about it…"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait again, but you know how it is, hope you enjoy the chapter, and leave a review please.**_


	7. Training Begins

_**Hey y'all sorry about the long wait but as you know things have gotten rather tight around here since the holidays are so close by. Hope you liked the last chapter and here comes the next one; I don't own Inuyasha, just the master and the Shikon warriors okay? Read and review please.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_Okay fine, we'll order sushi for me and the seven gang and I'll order you two pizzas, on me." Gena then dialed a number and made the orders. Roy looked over at Zeke and looked back at the band of seven._

"_This is gonna be a long night…"_

"_Tell me about it…"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

7:38 p.m. Roy's living room:

"Man what the hell is taking so long? They should've been back hours ago, I swear if they maxed out those cards I'm gonna…!"

"Chill out Zeke, remember they said it would be a few hours before they finally got home so we're just gonna sit back and wai—oh damn, Zeke, Roy could you go pick up the food please, any longer and it'll cost extra." Both boys grabbed their jackets and grabbed both wallets before running past Gena and out the door. Just as they ran out the door, there was a slight groan and yawning coming from behind the TV set. Looking in that direction Shokumaijya came out from behind the set rubbing his eyes, staff in hand as he came closer to Gena.

"What's all the ruckus out here; can't an old man take a nap once in a while?" just as he finished stretching out Shokumaijya looked around to see the room almost completely empty. Looking up at Gena, since he was about knee high, he gave her a look of question.

"Where are all the others missy? The last time I checked this place was almost filled…"

"Yeah right before you fell asleep on us when I was about to ask you an important question; as for the others they all went out to run some errands and should be back soon."

"Well that's strange because while I was asleep I heard animal noises and screaming and I think a few explosions, care to explain that?"

"Roy, or you might recognize him as Tamaku, his family owns an animal shelter so they raise most of the animals here before sending them off to their natural habitats, and he owns a few deadly weapons and the explosion from earlier was when Gin there went up and set off two powerful bombs. The screaming was from the monkey since it got loose and it took a while before we managed to send it back down."

"Oh…alright, now since you're the only one left in my sight, why don't we begin a little of your own training, just to pass the time?"

"Training; this early? I don't know if that's such a good idea master Shokumaijya, since we've got only seven more people here an—Spike get off the TV before I send you outside with the panther!!" the little Pomeranian flinched at these words and immediately obeyed Gena's command, hiding behind her leg. Shokumaijya shrieked at the very sight of Spike and started screaming like a snobby cheerleader who only pretended to be tough but was really a coward. This started to get Spike angry since he couldn't stand loud noises, especially from old people; his fangs were showing and he started growling at the terrified old man, Gena kept a tight old on the small but strong dog and picked him up carefully before he could leap out at the small demon.

"What the hell is your problem Shoku? He's just a dog." But the old man didn't seem to hear her; he was too busy screaming while he climbed atop the sofa.

"Keep that beastly mutt away from me! Ohh I can't stand dogs, nasty little creatures!"

"You got a problem with dogs old geezer?!" Inuyasha yelled coming from the kitchen as they had just finished plucking Renkotsu from the kitchen wall. Spike seemed to agree with him and his growling became louder as he tried to wriggle out of Gena's tight arms.

"You mean you're a dog? I thought you were a wolf or a cat?"

"Do I look like a wolf or a cat to you old man; no I don't do I?!" by this time Inuyasha had Shokumaijya by the collar and hoisted him up a foot from the couch. His eyes were blazing red and strange marks started to appear on his face. People started scrambling out of the kitchen and into the living room to make Inuyasha calm down but he wouldn't let go of the old demon he had by the collar. Inuyasha started growling loudly and it was beginning to scare Spike but was angering Gena as she saw how out of control he was being.

The last thing that made Gena's mind snap in two was when Inuyasha gave off a loud roar and held Shoku up in the air and made him gasp for air as his shirt was being torn. The second it happened Gena dropped Spike on the floor and stood stiff like a soldier, her eyes flaring, her hair was suddenly moving all over the place and turning color, her arms stood at her side but her shoulders were hunched up to her neck, her eyes soon changed color and her hair grew longer. The whole house became suddenly cold, and it felt as if a huge blast of icy wind came from nowhere.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!" as soon as Gena's voice reached them, everyone was suddenly blown back and frozen to the wall; the whole house had turned into a pure Winter Wonderland, a light had blown out the house and reached almost throughout the whole neighborhood.

As soon as the light disappeared, everyone who was still conscious at the moment looked over at Gena, but instead they say a tall thin girl with waist-long, pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin standing in the middle of the room. Her clothes were slightly torn, but her body was standing stone still despite her hair still moving around everywhere. When Inuyasha finally regained his senses he looked back over to where the new Gena was standing, making his eyes almost pop out of his head.

"W-Who is that?"

"Everyone," Shokumaijya spoke in a low but clear voice, "You are all now staring at the true form of the Ice Warrior Shizuna, second Shikon Warrior I ever trained."

Jakotsu quietly walked over behind the raging ice maiden and when he got close enough to her, his hand drew back and immediately knocked her out on the side of her head. Gena fell to the floor but the ice surrounding the house didn't disappear or even melt. Renkotsu tried to free himself by burning the ice but it didn't break so much as a tear drop.

"Sorry young man but this kind of ice can only disappear if the one who summoned it takes it off. But there is another way…oh dear if only I could remember how…"

The sound of a door opening and cardboard boxes dropping abruptly brought everyone's attention to the front door where Roy and Zeke were standing; eyes widened and mouths open. Roy was the first to step forward as he took one good look around the place, his face twisted in a mask of anger and shock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!!!!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs even Zeke froze in his spot.

"Easy sonny, I'll explain it all to you just as soon as I clear out the place." With a wave of his staff Shoku cleared every bit of ice vanished into thin air. Roy managed to calm down a little, but when he saw Gena on the floor in front of Jakotsu with Spike looking down at her, he also saw the large bruise on the side of her head, but knew it wasn't too big a deal since she would kick Jakotsu's ass anyway once she woke up.

"Ok, I wanna know what happened…and I wanna know now." Roy snarled as he walked over with Zeke to move the unconscious Gena, or Shizuna since she still had her appearance, to the couch.

"It was Inuyasha, he got mad because the old man called him a dog and a cat, and when we tried to keep him from strangling Shoku, he started, changing…I mean he was growling, his eyes turned bloodshot red, his fangs grew, and he even grew to be…blood thirsty. That's when Gena shouted "Stop it!!" at him and the next thing we know, the whole place turns into winter wonderland." Renkotsu explained in a terrified voice.

"Well that's half of it but how did she get like this?! That hair, those eyes, the skin, it's not hers…"

"That's part of her, and all of your powers." Shokumaijya explained as he walked over and looked at Gena. "When it comes to your training you will without a doubt transform into your ancestor's forms and master their powers before the night of the Lunar Rainbow, around that time the monster will return, and will come looking for his revenge in the feudal era, where we will return for our training in five days. For now you will master the basic techniques, which shouldn't take too long considering only one of you has mastered her transformation power."

"You mean she triggered it somehow?"

"Yes, it was anger that brought out her power, but she will learn to control it and if not her power will erupt so strongly it could turn the whole land into a frozen glacier."

"So she'll know how to bring it out, but she'll also learn how to control it."

"All of you will eventually, but for now let's just get some food in our bellies and get some rest because tomorrow will be a big day for—ah Kagome welcome back."

Kagome, Alexis and the others walked in with their arms holding five shopping bags in their arms full of clothes. Miroku was slumped over Sango's shoulder about to fall dead asleep, while Koga and Bankotsu were slumped on each other, also about to fall over to the floor.

"What happened to them?" Zeke asked walking over to grab a bag or two from Alexis.

"Shopping….s-so much…shopping….t-too many s-stores…" the three exhausted men stuttered in an almost impossible tone to hear.

"I toldja they'd be tired when they got back." Roy said with a grin as he helped the others sit down or put away food and clothes. Once they were done the ones who had yet to eat had sat down to chow on pizza and sushi before the girls changed into their pajamas and put together some beds upstairs. The guys on the other hand, just felt like sleeping in their own clothes. It was around eleven thirty when everyone felt like going to bed, so to make sure everyone was comfortable, Alexis brought down blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows for the boys while the girls would sleep upstairs. (And yes they know about Gena being knocked out with the power surge and all).

"Okay, get some sleep everyone, girls upstairs, boys' downstairs goodnight." That being said everyone went off to their places and fell asleep to await training the next day.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sorry it's short but I'm still trying to find better ways of making this thing more exciting okay? If you have any ideas please let me know okay?**_


	8. Hell to Pay

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait, here's a new chappie and please leave some good reviews okay? Read and enjoy!**_

_**&**_

_**Previous chapter:**_

"_I toldja they'd be tired when they got back." Roy said with a grin as he helped the others sit down or put away food and clothes. Once they were done the ones who had yet to eat had sat down to chow on pizza and sushi before the girls changed into their pajamas and put together some beds upstairs. The guys on the other hand, just felt like sleeping in their own clothes. It was around eleven thirty when everyone felt like going to bed, so to make sure everyone was comfortable, Alexis brought down blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows for the boys while the girls would sleep upstairs. (And yes they know about Gena being knocked out with the power surge and all)._

"_Okay, get some sleep everyone, girls upstairs, boys' downstairs goodnight." That being said everyone went off to their places and fell asleep to wait training the next day._

_**&**_

_**New chapter:**_

"Ugh….what is taking those kids so long to wake up, it's almost noon for goodness sake." Shokumaijya thought as he took a seat on the cushy sofa.

Due to the little trips and arguments the other night all the warriors and demons had slept through more than half of the day already. Gena he knew would be out cold for some time until she regained control of her senses. The others however would be different to manage and he knew this because he would train the boys today first and the girls later. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and in the door came Roy, hair all messy, and clothes a bit ruffled.

"Ugh…mornin' Sho…"

"Good morning Roy, have a nice sleep?"

"If by nice you mean sleeping in a room with two men including one that mutters in his sleep, and another who snores louder than a pig with laryngitis…then no, I didn't." Roy looked another way to see Gena still asleep on the big couch with a large pattern blanket pulled over her.

"Did she move at all last night?"

"No…but we should all be lucky she didn't."

"Yeah…hey Shoku, was that other girl…uh Shizuna, ever a psychopath like Gena?"

"Oh yes indeed she was, but about ten times worse. We're lucky she didn't inherit her angry temper or we'd all be in our graves now. But…oh dear…"

"What's wrong?"

"You see dear boy…Shizuna was not only a psychopath, but a somnambulist as well."

"A wha…oh a sleepwalker right, but what happened when she was sleepwalking?"

"Let's just say if anyone went near her…then she'd put them all in very…uncomfortable positions…"

"What'd she do to you?"

"I caught her sleep walking once just after we'd been in a run in with demon bandits and ninjas…she was walking into the forest which may I add was on the edge of a cliff. I woke up Honjou and your other self…Tamaku, to get her to safety, but just as they were about to gently pull her away from the cliff; she turned on them and how the Americans say…hog-tied them by their limbs together so tightly they couldn't move. Then she ran over to me and bent me back the opposite way with my limbs tied as well. Shizuna fell back to sleep after that…and we weren't untied until Hanaku woke up the next morning and cut the restraints, right before Shizuna awoke and looked at us as if we were stupid."

"It hurt that bad huh?"

"Bad? The pain was so unbearable we couldn't move properly for a week. Shizuna must've apologized at least over a thousand times before we finally gave in and forgave her."

"Damn, she sounds worse than Gena will ever be."

"Oh indeed she was my boy…hey where'd Gena go?!" both men looked around to see somehow Gena had left from the couch and into the hallway where she was walking normally, but something looked strange.

"Oh dear me…Shoku whispered, she's sleep walking. Roy do you have anything loud enough to wake Gena?"

"Thought you'd never ask…" Roy went over to the wall and opened a small door with switches in it and punched a few before a small blow horn appeared in front of Gena's face and then…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!! Gena's eyes opened immediately and she screamed before falling on her back.

"What the hell'd you do that for Roy?!" she shouted in surprise.

"You were sleep walking and I had to wake you up that's why."

Scuffling feet was heard upstairs and all three looked up to see a bunch of people with saggy pajamas and messy hair glaring at them.

"What the hell was that noise, it almost knocked us outta bed?!" Zeke growled as he began to walk downstairs.

"Roy says I was sleepwalking and used the blow horn to wake me…though I don't know why he could've just splashed some water on me?!"

"Yeah why couldn't you just do that Roy?"

"Cuz this is more fun." Roy smirked and punched a button to make the blow horn go away and turned back to Shoku.

"We're supposed to train today so I guess we should get cleaned up…the springs are in the room upstairs on the left, one room for girls other for guys and keep in mind there's a window in between the rooms and if anyone peeks I guarantee the girls will kill you in less than a minute. I'll be in the shower if you need me…don't need me, I'm serious." Everyone just nodded and went out to the springs while Roy took a shower and not too long there were some conversations going on and it was the girls who seemed the busiest.

"So how long have you known Inuyasha and the others Kagome?" Gena asked just as she was settled down in the hot, steamy water. Kagome smiled and looked over at Sango before speaking.

"About five or so months, we're looking for this thing called the Shikon jewel, and I sort of broke it now we have to find the shards before Naraku otherwise it could be trouble."

"Y'know that monk's kinda cute, but the only problem is that he's a nasty pervert only interested in a girl's bust and ass. But Koga, Bankotsu, Renkotsu and Ginta are still pretty cute." Alexis giggled slightly but Sango just sighed.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up so easily Alexis, they may all have good looks but the truth is they're either all psychotic, devious, rude, or just plain cowardly in a big, big battle. You probably don't want a guy who's any of those would you?"

"No I guess not…geez why do all the good-looking guys have to be so sadistic? It's so not fair for the rest of us girls!" Alexis groaned and Gena just spoke smoothly and calmly.

"Don't worry Lexy, there are plenty of other guys out there, ya jus' gotta know who he is and what he's like that's all. Now let's talk about how we'll train today…we could use Roy's second gym and fill it with targets and have some one on one combat practice…or we'll just join the boys during their training session and be done with it."

"Yeah maybe, but there something I do—MIROKU GET OUT!! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED MONK!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL!! GO PEEK ON SOMEONE ELSE'S TIME!!" Sango's voice rang so loud it almost made the whole mansion shake and Roy stood in the hallway calling out to Miroku, who snuck out and was peering in the girls' room.

"Okay since this little shouting contest has gone underway, I'll be outside digging just in case you need me." Koga and the other men looked out their door and gave him a questionable look.

"Digging for what?" they asked together.

"I'll be digging graves because after Miroku comes out of there, there's no guarantee he'll still be alive. Been nice knowing you monk…rest in peace my friend." Roy gave off a wide smile and Miroku looked confused.

"What do you mean re—", Miroku stopped talking once he felt five, no six hands grab his face and he was suddenly jerked into the girls' room and all that could be heard was screaming, punching, kicking, and terrorized yelps of pain. Inuyasha looked over at Roy and rose up a hand.

"All in favor of digging Miroku's grave and preparing the funeral arrangements say aye."

"Aye!" everything went quiet after that and all the girls walked out in their clothes on but Miroku didn't come out. All the men looked into the room and saw that Miroku was in the tub, face-down with footprints, red-handprints, and scratches no bigger than a cat's claw all over his body. He appeared to be dead but that was proven false since he let out a small laugh and looked up at the others.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…t-they're s-so cute when they're mad…ugh…" he went back to unconsciousness and Inuyasha let out a deep sigh before walking over and dragging his reddening body out the room and into the other where they dressed him and placed his body on the couch, putting flowers in his hand, and Roy came back in with a shovel in his hands.

"Grave's all ready…is he?"

"Just abo--hey what're those for?" Jakotsu pointed over to where the girls were and in their hands were boxes of ribbons, lace, make-up, a wig, and a frilly pink dress?

"Miroku's punishment isn't over just yet…this is a lesson on what happens to anyone who messes with the wrong people…ready the lipstick girls." Alexis said holding up the pink, lacy, frilly dress which probably belonged to Lily who everyone knew wouldn't be caught dead in it, so they had a better use for it.

"Uh…girls don't you think you're being too harsh on the poor guy? I mean you could at least lose the wig and the dress…the make-up's probably enough for now…" Roy talked holding up his hands to try and stop them from going a bit far with that kind of punishment.

"Okay fine…the wig and dress can go, but the make-up and ribbons stay. Is that better?"

"Yes that's better, just make sure you don't get any make-up on the couch otherwise it'll take forever to get out." The girls giggled and went to work on the monks bruised face and laced his hair in tiny pigtails with the ribbons, as soon as the boys all left, they pulled out a digital camera and some hot pink nail polish for his toenails. This was the kind of fun they loved to do, though they had to admit, it would make him look pretty…pretty gay actually.

&

Thirty minutes later:

Miroku had been out for about an hour before he woke up to find out his face felt weird and his head hurt like something was pulling his hair. He woke up and felt his hair to find it had ribbons and lace in it. He felt his face and it had powder on it. The room was empty other than him, and he looked around until he saw a mirror on the coffee table. He picked it up and screamed. Roy and Zeke came running in at the sound.

"What's goin' on? Who was screaming?!" Zeke asked looking around.

"M-My face…m-m-my beautiful face…" Miroku turned and showed them a face of pure ugliness. He looked fine as a man, but ugly as a woman. His hair had ribbons all in it and his face looked like a parrot threw up.

"That was you? Oh man I was beginning to think it was Jakotsu…" Bankotsu said coming in while struggling to put on a Metallica t-shirt that belonged to Gena's brother but was twice as big as he was. He struggled so hard it made him miss the fact that he was stumbling towards the night stand and ran into the side corner with his knee.

"Ouch!" he cried and fell over onto the armchair close to the TV, knocking his covered head against the wooden armrest. Roy laughed but Zeke just shook his head and walked over grabbing the t-shirt off Bankotsu.

"Here's how it goes on…take the largest hole and pull it over your head, then take the two smaller holes, and slip your arms through it! That's how you put on a shirt, though I wish I could say the same for your pants…" Bankotsu looked confused and looked down at the worn blue jeans he was wearing, inside out that is. Gena came in the room and looked at Miroku smiling evilly then to Bankotsu's pants.

"Hey those are my jeans!" she said sternly coming behind Bankotsu pulling up the tag of the pants showing them her initials in red permanent marker.

"Yours…they look like boy jeans to me…" Miroku said rubbing off the make-up and untying the ribbons.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that sometimes when we aren't at school Gena'll eventually dress like a tomboy since she's not exactly the girly-girl type. I remember when we were kids she'd play with toy soldiers instead of Barbie dolls, most of the time at least." Roy laughed and there was a thud showing that Gena had yanked the jeans off Bankotsu and he landed on his face in the couch cushions next to Miroku. He had on boxers with hearts all over them, causing the other boys to laugh loudly. Bankotsu's face blushed with embarrassment and he ran out of the den and upstairs to the bathroom.

"Things are going to get pretty weird around here if you ask me….but when are we supposed to start training it's almost ten o'clock?" Roy looked at Shoku and the old demon just sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Well if everyone would hurry up and get dressed we could get started but see…"

"Don't be so pushy Shoku we're coming down in a second." Alexis called from upstairs and the others looked at each other.

"How'd she hear that? Alexis is all the way upstairs in the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. There's no way anyone could hear us from…oh never mind."

"What Zeke?"

"I shouldn't be surprised since we all have some n-n-new p-powe--ACCHHOOO!!" Zeke sneezed and when he did a large flame of fire came out from his nostrils about five feet long. Closely it almost scorched the couch but since Shoku used a barrier to shield himself it only went through the barrier without any burns.

"Like that…yeah that right there…" Zeke wiped his nose and heard footsteps coming downstairs and through the kitchen.

"Looks like everyone's ready…let's go, oh and uh Bankotsu…"

"Yeah Roy?"

"Put some pants on before everyone sees your underwear! Otherwise you'll end up like Miroku here; see those bruises on his face…?" Miroku's left cheek was slightly swollen along with a small cut above his right eye, and his left eye was closed completely thanks to the soccer punch from Alexis making it all swollen.

Bankotsu got the hint and ran upstairs to grab some other pants for later and Roy, Zeke, and Shoku made their way into the gym downstairs near the basement. As they went down the stairs they could hear crashing, booming, and scraping noises through the thick walls. The noises were loud but the one that almost made them fall off the stairs was a screeching battle cry that rang through the walls like an alarm system. This caused them to pick up the pace and almost ran down the door making everyone else freeze in their tracks.

The four men were breathing heavily looking around to see all the gym equipment out including Gena with her boxing gloves and Alexis with the whip Shoku had given her to practice with.

"Wh-what's….huff, huff…goin' on…in here?" Zeke said, steam coming out of his mouth from the earlier flame attack.

"What're you talking about we're just practicing." Kagome answered looking away from her target that had almost crumbled thanks to her sacred arrows.

"We know, but what was that screeching sound?"

"Screeching sound; oh that was Alexis trying to get Inuyasha." Roy looked over to see Inuyasha up in the rafters clinging for dear life from Alexis.

"Inuyasha get down or you'll hurt yourself."

"No I won't, I've got a good grip."

"No I mean you'll hurt yourself soon because those rafters are old and they can't handle the extra weight." There was a sudden creak and Inuyasha immediately jumped down from the rafters and straightened himself up before Shoku made everyone gather around in a circle.

"Finally we can get started…now my warriors have each had an experience with their powers, but I'm going to have to start with the boys first since theirs are slightly more complicated than the others. Roy you're up first…"

Everyone else moved away and sat down on the benches to watch Roy demonstrate some of his new abilities. He sat on one side of the small stadium, while Shoku was on the other, holding his staff in hand.

"Now then, Roy I want you to close your eyes and focus your energy…" Roy did as instructed and relaxed his body. "Good, now imagine levitation…but imagine it on an object, any object in this room…and imagine it levitating in the air…"

Roy's eyes were closed and he appeared to be lost in thought. His face showed no expression and in his mind he was thinking of another bench in the room, and imagined it floating, high in the air and it seemed to appear that way until a sound of surprised gasps caught his ears. His eyes remained closed seeing that was probably a vision he saw he was levitating a bench, but it was the one the others were sitting on, shouting.

"Roy you can open your eyes now but remain calm otherwise someone might get hurt." Roy opened his eyes slowly to see everyone on the bench in mid-air with fearful expressions on their faces.

"Well done m'boy, well done indeed…now all you have to do is concentrate and look at the bench while imagining it floating down gently." Roy did as instructed and in no time flat the bench was on the ground as it had been earlier. The others were very impressed and applauded which made Roy take a bow.

"Yes, yes well done Roy…now I'm sure you're all familiar with the ideas of reading instructions aren't you?" the others nodded looking puzzled. "Well now as for the rest of you, I'm going to give you these books on all the techniques you'll need to learn…I'd teach you myself but sadly I'm not as young and energetic as I used to be." Shoku made four books appear using his staff, each one a certain color that represented the Shikon warriors' powers; Gena blue, Roy red, Zeke black, and Alexis green. They took the books and looked at each other annoyed.

"This oughtta be fun….not!" Zeke said sarcastically. Roy nudged him in the ribs and thrust the book at him before flipping through a few pages that showed every technique the one called Tamaku knew and created.

"Now remember everyone, the only way every single one of those techniques can be used is if you learn the one before it first. Otherwise your powers will clash and it could be very disastrous. Before we begin though, I'd like to make a few changes to this battle/changing ground…" Shoku's staff rose high in the air and soon the entire room turned into a prairie with grass, a lake, flowers everywhere, a few trees, and plenty of space to practice.

"Wow…this is nice…" Kagome complimented pulling out her bow and arrows looking for a good spot to practice. The rest of the group did the same while the four teenagers just looked at each other.

"You guys ready…?" Roy asked tucking the small book under his arm.

"Ready as we'll ever be." The rest answered.

_**&**_

_**Sorry about the long wait hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to be quicker on the updating.**_


	9. Ice vs Fire

_**Sorry about the wait again, blah blah blah you know the story. Anyway this is where Gena and Zeke train first with Shoku while everyone else trains in a different spot. It's gonna probably have a near death experience, but possibly Inuyasha this time. Enjoy please.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_Now remember everyone, the only way every single one of those techniques can be used is if you learn the one before it first. Otherwise your powers will clash and it could be very disastrous. Before we begin though, I'd like to make a few changes to this battle/changing ground…" Shoku's staff rose high in the air and soon the entire room turned into a prairie with grass, a lake, flowers everywhere, a few trees, and plenty of space to practice._

"_Wow…this is nice…" Kagome complimented pulling out her bow and arrows looking for a good spot to practice. The rest of the group did the same while the four teenagers just looked at each other._

"_You guys ready…?" Roy asked tucking the small book under his arm._

"_Ready as we'll ever be." The rest answered._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

While everyone else was out practicing in another part of Shoku's forest, Zeke and Gena were told to stay behind and have a one on one battle against each other.

"Uh Shoku remind me again how this is suppose to work?" Gena looked over at the old man and he just smiled.

"Just picture an attack in your mind Gena, then move like the vision in your mind to see what happens, same for you Zeke."

"You mean any attack old man?" Zeke groaned.

"Almost any, there are some that require more than vision but we'll get to that later. Zeke you go first…"

"No, Gena you go first."

"Hey he said you go first!"

"What're you getting mad about I just wanna see what your powers are like first?!"

"You've already seen what my powers can do, when I turned the house into a winter wonderland so get moving!"

"Fine!"

Gena and Shoku waited as Zeke closed his eyes and thought for a few minutes before his eyes opened bloodshot red and he was surrounded by flames that formed into rings of fire following his movements straight at Gena.

"Hurry Gena, counter it!"

"How…?!" Gena thought fast blowing ice breath at the flames making ice rings and flinging them back at Zeke surrounding him in an ice block.

"Very good you two an excellent start…now let's see you try again this time using different attacks. Gena you first…."

Gena closed her eyes picturing a huge blizzard blowing all over the field as her hands felt warm but when she opened her eyes her arms were sticking out like a cross and the whole field was ice and snow. Zeke was frozen solid along with Shoku whose mouth laid open in agape.

"Whoops…guess I over thought it eh?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya t-t-t-t-t-th-h-hi-i-n-k-k?"

Shoku warmed up as did Zeke regaining feeling in their bodies staring at Gena. Shoku looked more surprised than Zeke. "Wow Gena it seems you've mastered more of Shizuna's powers faster than I expected, how do you feel?"

"Exhausted…"

"What?! Oh come on we barely just started!" Zeke glared.

"Now Zeke be reasonable, don't forget this is both your and Gena's first time using the actual strength my warriors had, with great power comes great responsibility. Gena's used more than enough energy so she can go rest while you stay with me and train a little longer until she's ready again."

"Fair enough…"

"Ok I'll be at the house if you need me…"

"Just a second Gena." Shoku chanted a spell and Gena faded away in sparkles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gena found herself back in Roy's living room where everything seemed the same as it was. Taking a look around she saw nothing out of place and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt, but I think I'll go check in on the feudal era to see how things are so far." Gena walked in front of the door where she was instantly teleported inside the well. From down where she was the sky looked orange like sunset. She climbed up through the well and poked her head through the top looking around cautiously.

'Everything looks the same as last time…looks like we're in the clear for now—'just as Gena looked up higher a giant red blur came nearly decapitating her but it knocked her out of the well. She landed on her back but flipped back onto her feet a second later.

"The hell was that?!!" Gena suddenly found herself staring at a woman until she glanced at her chest, she was a he with really long, crimpy fiery-red hair, red armor with shoulder pads that looked like wings, green lips, and a giant red fan on his back. Truth be told he looked kinda hot.

"It looks like I've caught myself a human girl…haven't seen any around here since the villages were emptied."

'Three days ago…' "Listen pal I don't know what you want but why don't we make this easier and you let me go back where I came from?" the man smirked and walked closer towards Gena but she walked backwards.

"I could let you go, but my brothers would be angry with me if I did, tell you what, I'll make this quick so you won't feel a thing how's that?" he got closer and just as Gena went backwards she felt her back hit something hard and warm. A pair of hands grabbed her arms and pinned them at her sides.

"Brother Ryura, nice of you to join me."

"Nice to be here Kyora…looks like you've caught yourself a good wench."

'Damn it why is it every time I'm here some stranger keeps calling me a wench?! I've gotta figure a way out fast or I'm dead meat.' Gena struggled in the man's arms but his grip was stronger.

"Don't try to escape girl it's useless."

"Are you going to kill her Ryura or should I?" Kyora asked smiling wickedly at Gena sending a chill down her spine. A cold wind blew around them but Gena tried to stay calm remembering most of her powers were activated by emotions.

"Relax Kyora; we don't have to kill her just yet. It's been a while since we've had any fun…" his hands moved down her arms close to her ass. Gena's heart jumped turning a nearby tree into ice. The two demons noticed it and looked pretty surprised.

"Well well it seems this is no ordinary wench…now we're really gonna have some fun." Ryura turned Gena around making a really big mistake; Gena pushed away from him and screamed a high pitched tone that made the ground shake and ice daggers erupted out trapping the two demons in a strong hold.

'Now's my chance….' Gena made a run for it and jumped back down the well into Roy's living room. She ran back to the backyard and through the barrier bumping into Bankotsu.

"Oww, Gena why don't you watch—are you ok?" Gena's entire body was shaking uncontrollably and she was out of breath.

"D-dragon…p-phoenix…feudal era…" she mumbled so low Bankotsu couldn't understand her.

"Gena calm down I can't understand a world you're saying…here let me get the others real quick then we'll see what's up k?" Bankotsu left for a few minutes while Gena tried to catch her breath. Everyone else came running towards her just as she managed to get on her feet.

"Gena what happened; you look like you ran into a ghost or something?" Alexis asked trying to calm her friend.

"Okay, I had just gone back to the house to take a break from training and I wanted to see if things were well in the past…but as soon as I got there this weird phoenix demon knocked me out of the well and nearly cut my head off. He said he was gonna kill me since he hadn't seen any humans in days, and just as I was about to run for it this dragon demon grabbed me and tried to rape and kill me!"

"Did they know each other?"

"Yeah they said they were brothers, the bird's name was Kyora and the dragon's was Ryura."

"Them again?! I thought they were dead…"

"We'd better get inside and check this out." Roy ran inside in front of everyone else and ran up to his room. Gena looked around and sat down on the couch holding her forehead and sighed. Roy ran down again with a key in his hand and wondered over to a large shelf of old books his family had kept over the years.

"What's with all the books?" Jakotsu was wide-eyed at the large amount of books in the shelf.

"These are old books I used to read a while back, lost a little interest in them until now…"

"So how are they supposed to help us?" Suikotsu took off his claws sitting them on the coffee table.

"There's a book in here that'll tell us more about those demons…maybe even explain more about what's happening in the feudal era." Roy unlocked several locks on the shelf and soon books were flying.

"Roy watch it you're gonna hit someone!" Zeke shouted dodging almost every book thrown at him.

"Then get out the way Zeke—watch your heads! Fairytale Stories nope, Chinese inscriptions nope, Dragon folktales nope, Ancient Potions nope, Magical Spells and Cures nope, Legend of the Vampires nope, History of Magic nope…"

"Damn how many books does that boy have in there?" Renkotsu dodged two books that nearly hit his face as dictionaries and such flew everywhere.

"Judging by the amount of his collection, I'd say about thousands…" Alexis hid behind the couch before a large black book hit her stomach. Roy quickly kept throwing countless numbers until someone yelled, "DUCK IN COVER!!!" and everyone hid behind anything that could shield them.

"Gone with the Wind nope, Naruto comics no, Pretty Pixie Princess, oh definitely no, Legendary Warlords and Daimyos nope, Dragon Legends and More nope, Dragon legends nope…"

"Wait that was it!!!" Zeke picked up a large red book off the unconscious Miroku and handed it to Gena. She grabbed it and flipped through almost the whole book.

"Let's see…no..no...No...no..no...no..no...no—found him! This is the one that jumped me at the well." Gena pointed at the same man she'd met with crimpy red hair tied in a high ponytail with curled sideburns. His ears were pointed, he wore red armor and his shoulder pads looked like small wings.

"Hey wait…that's that fire god Sesshomaru killed on Horai Island, then came back with that red orb of his then Inuyasha killed him." Kagome's eyes went wide as the picture looked exactly like the Fire Phoenix they'd met.

"More like fake fire god if you ask me…"

"Thank you Zeke...wait Horai Island vanished months ago, and the fake gods were blown to bits, how could they come back?"

"Must've had something to do with 'our' return from the dead…now where's the other one…? No, no, no, no, no, oh hell no, no, no, no, double no, no, no, found him! This one's called Ryura…and it says he's the leader of…the four war gods?"

"Yeah four tough demons that killed mercilessly and thought just because they were strong they were gods; stupid bastards." Inuyasha groaned sipping some water Alexis brought in.

"Stupid's right…I mean look at the other three in the back, they don't look like gods to me."

"Yeah if I remember correctly those three were nothing but a bunch of hard asses!"

"Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha went facedown on the ground.

"What'd you do that for Kagome?!"

"Watch your language around Shippo…he's still a kid right now and doesn't need to hear your foul mouth."

"Don't worry about Shippo Kagome, the little guy's upstairs in the guest room with Kilala resting. Poor boy wore himself out using all his fox magic training with that cat…so I just put a simple sleeping spell on him and he'll be well rested by the time he wakes up."

"Um question, when will he wake up Shoku?"

"About around lunchtime if not a little later…"

"Good, the little one could use a break…"

"Now you said these guys attacked you at the well in the feudal era…?"

"Yeah…?"

"What the hell were you doing over there anyway?! You know you're not supposed to go unless someone accompanies you!!"

"Hey I wasn't told to take anyone with me…damn it Shoku I'm not a kid!"

"Well you're certainly acting like one…" Gena's temper flared instantly and old Shoku was frozen solid in an ice sculpture and Gena knocked the staff out of his hands. Sango tried to get it but it froze too, "Leave it…he can thaw his way out…" Gena growled before passing out onto the large pile of books using it as a mattress.

"Should we get the blow dryer?" Alexis asked.

"Nah, this ice is too strong…it'll probably melt in an hour or two." Roy grabbed the large red book and started reading about the Four War Gods.

"Poor old guy…he really shouldn't have pissed Gena off like that…" Kagome sighed.

"Who's hungry?" Zeke asked and everyone's hand shot up in the air. "Good I'll order some pizza…" he grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hey take a look at this…the book says that the Four War Gods are pretty much the symbols of four elements fire, water, air, and earth."

"Tell us something we don't know…"

"Ok…let's see…it's pretty much just the legend of them all and says they used to work for….uh…what was that guy's name again?"

"Which guy?"

"The one that's after us…?"

"Shinkoyamaru?"

"No…"

"Kakikomaru?"

"No…"

"Stinkaiyomaru?"

"NO! Shinkaiyomaru you idiots!" Gena had finally woken up from her stupor with a fierce attitude.

"Gena stop being so mean!" Zeke threw a purple book at Gena who dodged when it hit Ginkotsu in the face. His metal jaw went sideways and he fell back on Suikotsu.

"Argh…Ginkotsu get off…" Suikotsu struggled under the metal man until Renkotsu came in helping his friend off the doctor.

"Wow…nice throw there Zeke…" Ban clapped his hands walking into the kitchen. Gena's eyes flared and she charged at Zeke throwing him to the floor then she pounced on him. She was on top clawing at his face when he flipped her over restraining her arms behind her back making her scream. His arms froze and he was kicked backwards on the couch and it fell backwards. Gena jumped on Zeke again but flew backwards as hot breath hit her square in the eyes.

"You're…gonna pay for that!" her eyes were blind but her other senses were shot.

"Ok this is getting old…" Roy put down the book, closed his eyes and pried the two apart before restraining them both in chairs with chains and shackles. The cuffs clamped down while the chains tightly wrapped themselves around the raging teens.

"Roy what's going on?" Zeke struggled against his chains but Gena just glared.

"I'm sick of hearing your damn arguments every frickin' day, every hour, every minute; I've had it! Now until you two apologize to each other you're not leaving those chairs so do us all a favor and forgive and forget!!" Roy picked up the book and continued reading about the Four War Gods.

"Why'd they leave him…Shinkaiyomaru I mean…?" Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha staring at Roy.

"Hold on a sec…ok it says they left because he made them uncomfortable…" Roy made a face and turned from the book.

"Uncomfortable? How did he…?"

"He was gay…"

"GAY?!! Wait you mean ass-groping, body flirting, kissy-face boy gay?!"

"Hey!" Jakotsu shouted at Kagome who glared.

"Be quiet or you'll both end up like Gena and Zeke…yeah it says he'd feelings for Kyora and nearly…assaulted him one night until Jura stopped him and they left…"

"Yeow, no wonder I thought he was a girl at first..."

"Well Gena apparently a lot of demons like him have feminine looks, I mean look at Jakotsu…no offense…"

"None taken…so what're we gonna do now that Shoku's been frozen and some of us are chained up for who knows how long?"

"Keep training, c'mon let's finish up we don't have much time left thanks to Gena's temper and Zeke's comebacks…now let's hurry and clean up before Shoku thaws out." Everyone scurried to clean while as the two prisoners continued to glare and snarl at each other. Soon all the books but the main one were put away and locked up; everyone else left for the field and continued training, making a lot of progress without the other two arguing back and forth like always.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sorry for the long wait but I'm doing the best I can to finish these and the others so just give me a little while and I'll have another chapter up in no time. Leave a good review and enjoy! ^_^**_


	10. Secondary Powers

_**Again sorry about the wait but here's the chapter where all the new shikon warriors find out about their secondary abilities and the gang meets a new member of Gena's family, a scary one at that. Please enjoy and leave a good review YA BASTARDS!!!!! ^_^ *****_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_He was gay…"_

"_GAY?!! Wait you mean ass-groping, body flirting, kissy-face boy gay?!"_

"_Hey!" Jakotsu shouted at Kagome who glared._

"_Be quiet or you'll both end up like Gena and Zeke…yeah it says he'd feelings for Kyora and nearly…assaulted him one night until Jura stopped him and they left…"_

"_Yeow, no wonder I thought he was a girl at first..."_

"_Well Gena apparently a lot of demons like him have feminine looks, I mean look at Jakotsu…no offense…"_

"_None taken…so what're we gonna do now that Shoku's been frozen and some of us are chained up for who knows how long?"_

"_Keep training, c'mon let's finish up we don't have much time left thanks to Gena's temper and Zeke's comebacks…now let's hurry and clean up before Shoku thaws out." Everyone scurried to clean while as the two prisoners continued to glare and snarl at each other. Soon all the books but the main one were put away and locked up; everyone else left for the field and continued training, making a lot of progress without the other two arguing back and forth like always._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

As the rest of the gang continued training outside Zeke and Gena were still locked in their seats, both about to pass out from boredom and hunger. Gena's groaning was irritating Zeke to the core as she tossed her head back and forth letting her eyes roll upwards like she was high off boredom. She let off about five more groans before he couldn't take it any longer.

"For the love of all purity in the universe Gena; enough of those damn groans already!!!!" Gena didn't hear him; Zeke growled and hobbled his chair toward hers until he about fell back in shock. Gena's eyes had gone from blue to blood red like a psychotic murderer's gaze on his victim.

"Gena? Gena wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" suddenly Gena's eyes turned back to blue and she almost fell back in her chair. Her head thrashed a bit but her senses returned when she saw Zeke several inches from his spot across hers.

"You didn't have to shout ya know…"

"Well I did apparently since your eyes turned color and you looking spaced out like a heavy stoner."

"Ok I've had it! Let's just apologize to each other and find a way out of these damn restraints…" Gena nodded and they said sorry about all their bullshit at each other and tried pulling at the restraints until Gena stopped moving and her eyes turned again.

"Something's loose…"

"What? Oh not again…" Zeke saw Gena looked fine but trembled like she was having a seizure.

"Something's loose; it's escaped from its place…"

"What's loose? What's escaped dammit Gena what is it?!!" Zeke's temper flew out at him as his restraints suddenly broke apart from him at an attempt to stand; Gena's eyes went normal again but this time were widened in shock.

"….How the hell did you get that strong?!!!!!" Zeke was as shocked as Gena but instead of bickering he undid her restraints and helped her to her feet.

"Now what were you saying about—" just then there were footsteps coming into to kitchen so the two ran in to see what's up.

"Hey how'd you two get loose?" Roy asked but wasn't shocked.

"We apologized and somehow Zeke got stronger and broke the restraints. How was training?"

"Ok I guess…has anyone been in the basement lately cuz the door's open…again!" the basement door was cracked a bit but big enough for someone to slink in later. Gena glanced in closely then looked back at Roy.

"You might wanna check it out, cuz I think the panther's about to eat the baby alligators!" Roy looked at her questioningly until a loud roar echoed the room and he ran down the steps carrying a bucket of Skippy steaks and fish heads. Funny how no one noticed the smell earlier.

"Ok, now that that's settled…Gena, are you gonna tell me why you were acting like a zombie back there?!" Zeke was both annoyed and pissed, but Gena didn't care.

"I was talking to you when I saw…this vision in my head…something was moving but I couldn't tell because it's like seeing infrared beams in a bank. I think I spaced out a little though, but I could kinda tell it happened in here…somewhere…" no one said a word until a loud scream came from the den; Gena went in ahead then stopped seeing what she hadn't seen in a while.

"Help! This boa's constricting meee!!!!" Koga had an albino boa wrapped around his neck like a hug in a tight squeeze. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Stop playing with that snake."

"I'm not playing with the snake; the snake is playing with me!!" Gena laughed and ran over to Koga gently prying the snake off his neck still laughing.

"Gena…." Roy started coming back up then laughed realizing what'd happened. Everyone looked to Roy then Gena who were both laughing though Gena was…letting the snake wrap around her?

"It's ok everyone…that's just Gena's pet snake Abi." Everyone raised a brow and looked at Gena.

"Oh yeah…that's the snake you found in the shed two years ago." Alexis walked over and stroked Abi's white head. "It was around summer break and there was this abandoned nest under the shed, Gena thought it was a lizard nest but then she saw a baby albino snake still inside."

"Yeah, I looked around for the mama and other babies but didn't see any…so I took her inside, gave her some meat and took care of her. Until my mom got home and freaked out…"

"Gena begged her to let her keep it but she kept saying no so Gena came here and asked if I'd take her in. I gave her a better suggestion…I told her she could keep Abi here and visit her every day as often as possible. All she had to do was do her fair share by feeding and taking her out every now and then." Roy smiled and closed the basement door locking it and placing the keys in his pocket.

"Freak…" Gena's eyes snapped at the insult.

"What?"

"N-Nothing…" Bankotsu looked away blushing. Gena was letting Abi coil around her shoulders and as the snake observed the strangers surrounding them she hissed lowly but not from warning.

"Bankotsu just because she keeps a snake doesn't mean she's a freak." Jakotsu spoke making everyone turn and gasp in horror.

"J-Jak…you just defended…a-a woman….?" Renkotsu nearly fainted, in all his time with the band he'd never seen Jakotsu stand up, defend, or even protect a woman.

"Yeah all you've done since we were here is glare and fuss at every girl here, even the strong ones." Mukotsu, who had been quiet until then, spoke up standing directly below Jakotsu.

"Hey, anyone who likes snakes is ok with me…even if it is a wen—woman." Jakotsu shrugged and smiled slightly at Gena. Gena smiled back then went towards where she and the other girls were staying to let Abi rest in her other cage. The minute little Spike saw Abi he instantly ran into the kitchen and hid behind Roy's leg.

"Oh yeah…just about every animal in the house is scared of Abi." Suddenly there were footsteps coming into the kitchen and there stood a soaked Shoku.

"Hello everyone…miss me?"

"Y-Yeah…sorry about that whole mess Shoku, I guess I kinda overreacted." Gena rubbed her scalp in embarrassment and Shoku just laughed.

"It's alright Gena, I kind of deserved it, now what's this I'm hearing about you seeing things the naked eye can't see?"

"You heard eh? I don't know what it is, I mean I can see through walls, I can see people…what is it?"

"Ah, it seems you've awakened your secondary ability…enhanced sight."

"Enhanced sight? You mean like x-ray vision, or infrared vision…?"

"Both actually…sometimes this comes along after your true power has awakened, but it could take a while for you to get used to it." Gena looked shocked but then looked around at the others.

"What about Zeke, Alexis, and Roy?"

"Oh they have some too, let me see…Zeke has enhanced strength, Alexis enhanced speed, and Roy enhanced psychic powers though I'm not sure how to explain that one."

All four young warriors looked at each other realizing this really was going to be a lot harder than they thought. New powers, abilities, harsh training, this definitely wasn't gonna be a field trip for any of them now.

"Ok guys, I think we've had enough training for a while…" Shoku was about to object until he saw how much energy everyone had used while he was frozen.

"I suppose you could all take a day off, tomorrow's fine but we mustn't waste anymore time…"

"We understand Master Shoku." The four teens answered.

"It's almost eight-thirty, and man am I starving…" Zeke stated rubbing his growling stomach.

"Takeout anyone?"

"Nah we need real food this time…I'll cook up some curry and chicken bits is that good with everyone?" Zeke and Roy instantly said yes; when it came to cooking Gena knew exactly how to work her way around the kitchen. Alexis, Kagome and Sango all followed Gena into the kitchen while the others waited in the living room.

"Got any good movies Roy? Looks like everyone else has nothing to do…"

"Yeah, I think I have some good horrors somewhere upstairs…let me check." Roy ran up to his room leaving everyone in his dust. Jakotsu and the others looked confused and before anything was said Zeke answered their questions.

"A movie's something people use for entertainment in our time…it's like looking at a painting only the pictures move and have sound. And no they can't hear you talk to them because it's only fiction…though sometimes they're based off true stories and legends."

"Makes perfect sense…" Renkotsu sat down on the sofa and hoisted his legs on the coffee table. Roy came back down and shouted, "GET YOUR LEGS OFF MY MOM'S TABLE!!!!!" Renkotsu ran into the kitchen and stayed until Roy came down with arms full of movies.

"Ok I've got Quarantine, Terminator, Night of Mummies II, Jarhead, Blood Rayne, Vampire Queen, and that old Samurai haunted legend."

"Blood Rayne." The other three said, Gena went into the kitchen for popcorn seeing Renkotsu cowering on the table from Abi.

"Silly snake…" Gena picked her up and let Abi coil around her neck until she had to pull out the popcorn and set the microwave. Though she couldn't see it she felt Renkotsu's eyes on her.

"You gonna get up or sit there and stare?" Renkotsu got up and walked beside Gena, curious about the microwave.

"What is this strange device?"

"It's called a microwave, it's used to heat food, that's already been cooked but goes cold…and sometimes cook food like this, but only at a certain amount of time." Abi still coiled around Gena's shoulders, hissing lowly at Renkotsu who backed off into the den. Suddenly Gena's senses kicked in again, this time she could feel someone coming…someone strong…she shook her head and ran back into the den through the doorway and stopped in front of the TV.

"Guys…I felt it…I felt something…" Shoku got up and squinted his eyes at her and asked, "What did you see?"

"A man…a tall man, but he didn't look human…he looked…godly…" Inuyasha was about to talk until he sniffed the air and got pissed. He grabbed tetseiga (correct me if wrong) and ran towards the door before anyone could stop him.

"Inuyasha what…?" Roy nearly ran up but stopped seeing Inuyasha frozen to the spot four feet from the door. He looked shocked for a minute but remembered he also had an advanced ability; maybe this was part of it. Roy walked up to the door looking at the battle frozen man, sword over his head and one leg hiked up in the air.

"Hey ok, let's see what's behind this door…" Roy slowly opened the door and his eyes widened at the person behind it. Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, Kilala, and Spike growled at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Roy asked as everyone prepared for a possible fight.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sorry about the long wait it could take another while where the next chapter's gonna have a game play in it and it's possible for a spark of romance. I pretty much know who's going with whom, but any suggestions for the four warriors? Let me know and I might put it in for later chapters.**_


	11. Back to the Feudal Era

_**Hey guys sorry about the long wait but you know how it is out here. Drama drama drama geez a girl can only take so much. Crazy fools can't behave for once…**_

_**Gena: Would you shut up and get on with the chapter!!!**_

_**Author: Calm down Gena you're gonna make me freeze to death!**_

_**Zeke: What're you complaining about you're the one writing this thing!!**_

_**Author: Yeah but I'm also the one that could put in your deaths too now aren't I?!!!**_

_**Roy: Just shut up and write! I mean type!!**_

_**Author: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (thunder claps)**_

_**Alexis: Yikes…**_

_**Author: Ok now, on with the story…**_

_**Others: Finally…………**_

_**Author: I SAID SILENCE!!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Previous:**_

"_**What is this strange device?"**_

"_**It's called a microwave, it's used to heat food, that's already been cooked but goes cold…and sometimes cook food like this, but only at a certain amount of time." Abi still coiled around Gena's shoulders, hissing lowly at Renkotsu who backed off into the den. Suddenly Gena's senses kicked in again, this time she could feel someone coming…someone strong…she shook her head and ran back into the den through the doorway and stopped in front of the TV.**_

"_**Guys…I felt it…I felt something…" Shoku got up and squinted his eyes at her and asked, "What did you see?"**_

"_**A man…a tall man, but he didn't look human…he looked…godly…" Inuyasha was about to talk until he sniffed the air and got pissed. He grabbed tetsueiga (correct me if wrong) and ran towards the door before anyone could stop him.**_

"_**Inuyasha what…?" Roy nearly ran up but stopped seeing Inuyasha frozen to the spot four feet from the door. He looked shocked for a minute but remembered he also had an advanced ability; maybe this was part of it. Roy walked up to the door looking at the battle frozen man, sword over his head and one leg hiked up in the air.**_

"_**Hey ok, let's see what's behind this door…" Roy slowly opened the door and his eyes widened at the person behind it. Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, Kilala, and Spike growled at the newcomer.**_

"_**Who are you?" Roy asked as everyone prepared for a possible fight.**_

_

* * *

_

Everyone stood stone still at the person. It was a man with long silver hair like Inuyasha's, but with a white kimono, two swords at his waist, one arm, and facial markings. He looked around and smirked a little at the group.

"How quaint of you Inuyasha, meddling with more mere humans and specters."

"Hey you got a problem with us or something?!!" Zeke shouted at the man but he laughed a little.

"A kid with spunk, how interesting…"

"Who are you?!" Gena got a little closer towards the man who just stared. The dogs growled again and Abi hissed over Gena's shoulder. His expression changed slightly but his face remained stern as he looked her up and down.

"Hello you alive over there?!!"

The guy just kept staring at Gena, after a brief few seconds more he stood directly in front of her. His arm grabbed her shoulder and Abi hissed louder. The others tried to move but Shoku gestured them not to.

"Shizuna…" the man whispered at Gena, his golden eyes peered deep into her blue ones.

"Shizuna? I'm Gena…"

"Shoku what's going on?" Roy asked glaring at the stranger. Before Shoku could speak Inuyasha stepped in.

"Let go of her Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword pointing it at the man Sesshomaru. The man just glared at him but let go of Gena anyway. Gena pulled out a pocket knife and stuck it up against the man's neck.

"Ok dude…what do you want?!!" the man just smiled and moved the knife away from his neck.

"Still as feisty as ever I see." Gena glared and the room suddenly felt cold.

"Shoku please escort this jackass out of here before the next ice age starts." Zeke said pulling Gena away.

"No need for that mortal, I just came to see my mate." Now eyes were widening everywhere.

"MATE?!!! Bastard who do you think you are?!!" now the room really froze over but Shoku fixed it.

"Yes umm…I forgot to mention that at the time she was killed Shizuna was to be Sesshomaru's mate."

"And he thinks I'm just going along with it?"

"No, but technically you are his mate Gena."

"Not happening…" Gena tried to walk away but Sesshomaru just grabbed her arm.

"A young woman shouldn't say such things…" Gena yanked her arm away and smacked Sesshomaru in the face.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your wife you son of a bitch! I'm not your mate, and I'm sorry if my ancestor was your bride-to-be, but just because I have her appearance and powers doesn't mean you can just come prancing in here like you own the place. Now beat it…" she turned again getting grabbed again and yanked out the door and before anyone could do anything Sesshomaru sat Gena onto Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken flying off back towards the well.

"GENA!!! Shoku do something!!" Shoku couldn't move, he just shook his head.

"It's too late Alexis; they've already reached the past era. We'll have to go back there and get them."

"But our training…?"

"It's complete, we have already mastered the powers but you just have to keep it cool until the time is right."

"But we haven't even used them yet…"

"It doesn't matter, you'll know when it's time…now get your armor and weapons, we must head out of here quickly. My senses indicate that the past is getting worse, but we need to hurry before Shinkaiyomaru fully awakens." No one wanted to be told twice, everyone grabbed every ounce of supplies and armor needed for the trip. A few minutes later they were suited up and ready to leave, and Shoku transported them to the well and they headed off.

* * *

Gena struggled to get loose from Sesshomaru's hold but he had a good grip on her. The little imp was kicked off holding onto Ah-Un's tail while the kid just looked at Gena. They kept flying until Gena bit into Sesshomaru's arm and jumped off the dragon. She tried to run away but Sesshomaru jumped on her and held her to a tree. She continued to struggle until he held both arms over her head.

"Let go of me!!"

"Not until you calm down Shizuna."

"I'm not Shizuna!! I'm her descendant dammit!" Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Gena full on the lips shoving his tongue in her mouth. She gagged on the feeling but froze as some flashbacks went straight through her head like a movie stream. She began to see herself or Shizuna, as a warrior fighting demons and killing them with Honjou, Tamaku, and Hanaku; she saw herself with Sesshomaru, and they were in love, doing it in the fields, fighting side by side during the first battle, and then seeing herself die in front of him, after sealing Shinkaiyomaru. She saw, she heard him calling her, begging her to stay with him, but then it all faded into black.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at Gena, whose blue eyes were dazed out as she looked directly into his golden orbs, like she could pass out any minute.

"Y-You…" she stammered.

"You remember me now? Dear Shizuna, you remember fighting with me a thousand years ago, you remember dying in my arms and saying you loved me before I lost you and your brothers and sister?"

"I do…but please Sesshomaru listen…"

"Why? You're my Shizuna, my mate."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not Shizuna."

"You are…"

"No I'm not. I have her looks, I have her strength and power, but I'm not her. I'm Gena Fushiyuma, I'm seventeen, and I have a mother, a father and a little brother. I'm only Shizuna's reincarnation, I remember you but those are her memories not mine. Please Sesshomaru, try to understand…"

Sesshomaru stood still but didn't release his hold on Gena. He looked at her with a small hint of hurt in his eyes but not much. He held her there for a little longer but released her as she fell to the ground. She looked at him, thinking he would let her go until he reached for his sword. She backed away from him but he held his sword to her throat threatening to cut.

"Sesshomaru…"

"You're not my Shizuna…yet you look like her, you're smart like her, but you aren't her. You mock her just by being alive, so you must die." He raised his sword about to strike when he was forced back into another tree. Gena's powers kicked in and she formed an ice bow and arrow, shooting Sesshomaru in the arm. She got up and held the arrow in front of him, before the imp shot fire at her but she blocked it.

"Arrogant wench how dare you attack my lord!!"

"Shut up imp! Your lord attacked me first." Gena glared at Sesshomaru who roared at her with bloodshot eyes until something landed nearby on the ground.

"GENA!! Are you alright?!!" Roy, Zeke, and Alexis were running in Gena's direction armed and ready. The others were nowhere in sight.

"Guys what happened? How'd you get here so quick?"

"How do you think? Damn you took him down already?!" Alexis asked looking down at the fallen demon.

"No I caught him off guard…can't say the same for that dragon though." Gena pointed to Ah-Un where the imp and little girl looked terrified. "The girl's his ward but the imp…I think he's just a tag-along." The little toad got angry and tried to flame the girls but was blocked by Roy's shield.

"What the—"

"Shut up you toad!" Roy was about to strike when Shoku appeared.

"Now now play nice children…good to see you're still alive there Gena."

"Took you long enough…you got my stuff?"

"Right here." Zeke handed Gena her armor and weapons where she moved behind a thick underbrush to change. She got back after a few minutes, but glared at Sesshomaru.

"Get out of here…I don't want to see your face ever again mutt! Now leave!"

"Wench don't you dare insult the great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the West!" Gena's fierce glare went on Jaken again.

"I don't care what kind of ruler he is or whatever! All I'm gonna say is he needs to get on with his life and quit chasing a ghost! He's got no business snatching me off thinking I'm his woman!" Gena fired another ice arrow but only nicked Sesshomaru's cheek. Alexis grabbed her arm before she could fire again.

"That's enough Gena!! Don't waste your power on him!" Shoku looked at Sesshomaru and instantly transported the group to a deep forest thick with a canopy of oak trees. The kids looked around before looking at the old man again.

"Where are we?" they asked.

"This is the Forest of Death, the land just outside Shinkaiyomaru's palace. It's full of toxic plants and ferocious demons, but this area so far is the least dangerous. It will be safer to travel during the day, at night these creatures come out for feeding, so I would advise you to take precaution when you camp out. I've let the others out on another trip to the castle, so it's better if we all travel separately."

"Then what're you gonna do? Provide emotional support?" Roy stormed up but was stopped by Zeke.

"No, I alone cannot interfere…this is not my fight, it was my job to train and prepare you for this."

"But we didn't finish all the training? We only know a few tricks…"

"Don't worry, you will all know what to do instantly but it only depends on the situation…say if you were about to be stabbed through the heart, then your barrier reflexes would activate immediately."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now I must take my leave of you. Good luck to all of you, and don't worry you'll meet up with the others as soon as you get out of the forest. Farewell…" Shoku faded into mist and disappeared in mid-air. Roy looked at the others and shrugged.

"So much for that…"

"Hey Roy don't get angry ok? It looks bad now but I really think we should start moving before nightfall." Everyone just shrugged and started preparing for the trip. Zeke used his heat senses to detect body heat and other possible dangers. Roy used his earthly abilities to point out any toxins in the area. Alexis used the wind for directions depending on the speed and feeling. Gena used the moisture in the soil and plants to determine if a certain plant was safe enough to handle since the place reeked of poison.

_3 hours later:_

It was close to sunset for the four exhausted teens, each one with only enough energy to walk…barely.

"My head says stop but my legs keep walking…" Zeke looked as if he would collapse any minute. The others could hardly move as it was.

"Must stop…must stop…walking…" Roy's knees suddenly gave out and he fell to the ground and the others followed suit.

"Oh man…I think we used too much energy…think this is a good spot to camp out for the night?" Gena and the others used the small amount of energy left and nodded.

"There's a cave west from here, and judging by the clouds it looks like rain tonight. Let's rest for a bit then move out k?"

"K."

They sat there for 20 minutes before Roy stood up and motioned for everyone to follow. They found the cave and checked it for life but found it empty. Alexis put up a barrier and prepared the beds while Gena prepared the food and Zeke started a bonfire with Roy. No one said anything the whole time they were there, and no one wanted to talk because they all knew if anyone said one word about the war it would only cause more conflicts and arguments.

They all slept through the night, but only after they laid awake until past midnight being too anxious to sleep, and too scared to talk about anything.

_

* * *

_

_**Hey everyone sorry for the wait but you all know how it is. The time comes for more brainstorming because I seem to have writer's block. Feel free to check out my twilight story, "A weeping rose", cuz right now I'm working more on that and my Naruto story. Leave a good review and plz feel free to give me any ideas k? Enjoy!!**_


	12. Captured

_**Glad you liked the last chapter my viewers. Hopefully you'll like this one as well since it's as the title says, when the some of the Shikon warriors are abducted and taken to the foe's castle. Please enjoy and let me know if you want me to add anything; have fun.**_

_

* * *

_

The four teens had slept nearly all night; the noises of the forest kept them partly awake but didn't really bother them. Gena was the first to wake up, then Zeke, then Alexis and then Roy. The sun peaking through the trees nearly blinded them; thankfully Alexis used her winds to blow some shade over them. Roy managed to wake up quick enough to gather the food needed for the trip while the others cleaned up the camp.

"You guys here that screeching sound last night?" Zeke picked up some wood looking at the others.

"Oh yeah, sounded like a dying owl." Alexis spoke up.

"More like a shrieking bear." All eyes were on Roy.

"Roy bears don't shriek they roar."

"They growl actually…"

"They growl and roar now hurry up we need to get going." Everyone just went on in silence until they finally began walking. Zeke kept complaining about his feet but everyone else paid him no mind.

"Remind me again why we can't just leap through the trees?"

"Because Zeke if we use our powers when we're just a few miles away from the castle we could send off word to Shinkaiyomaru. That could get us either captured or killed and frankly I don't want to wind up like our ancestors." Alexis spoke up that time.

"We could shield ourselves you know."

"Yeah but that could also give off a small amount of energy to him, either way we'll need to continue on foot until we reach the castle."

"Ugh…hey Gena do you see anything ahead?"

"Not yet, just the usual forest creatures wandering everywhere around here."

"Any demons or strange shapes?"

"Nothing unusual…what about you Roy?"

"I'm not getting any readings, Alexis?"

"Me neither…"

"This sucks…"

"And your complaining isn't making it any better so just shut up and keep walking!" Gena's patience was wearing thin with Zeke, as usual. "Wait!" Gena stopped and looked around. "Something's following us, something familiar but I don't recognize the energy." Her eyes were red looking everywhere for the energy source.

"See anything else?" Roy asked.

"Yeah…..RUN!!!!!!" they all took off at full speed with their powers and ran directly into darkness as something took them over and they all blacked out.

* * *

The teens woke up in a strange room all at once when it felt like something just swooped down and forced them awake.

"Guys where are we?"

"Oh really Alexis?!" Zeke shouted struggling to get to his feet.

"Shut up Zeke, Gena you alright?" Roy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, everyone else?"

"We're fine; can anyone sense anything around us?"

"Zeke we're a little weak right now give us a minute." Everyone tried to sense but sadly their strength hadn't come back yet. "Nothing…"

"Dammit!! What is this some kind of shielded room?!"

"Looks like it…"

"Welcome back Shikon Warriors." A deep voice echoed around them followed by a deep weird laughter.

"Who's there?!" a pair of giant, deep purple eyes suddenly appeared in the dark room staring down at the four.

"Good to see your attitude hasn't changed much eh Shizuna?"

"Shut up you old bastard! Where are we?"

"In a pit of hell, where do you think we are?!! We're in the bowels of Shinkaiyomaru's palace!!"

"Thanks Roy…" Gena's sarcasm kicked in. "It's so nice down here it's as if we're already dead!!!!"

"Gena would you stop fighting with Roy and focus?!" Gena let go and stared back at the large eyes.

"What do you want Shinkaiyomaru?"

"Revenge…revenge for keeping me sealed up for centuries. My power has almost returned, and I'll use it to conquer this world and your own."

"You said that last time and it didn't work now did it?" Zeke laughed with the others and the eyes glared and a growl went through the room.

"SILENCE MORTALS!!!! You'll be kept in here until time for your execution, but I think your friends will suffice for now." A large bubble appeared and there was Inuyasha and his friends all chained up looking directly at them.

"_Gena?! Guys help us!!"_

"Kagome!! You bastard what've you done to them?!!!"

"Nothing yet, but don't worry you'll have front seats to their execution as soon as my power reaches its full potential. And I wouldn't try to escape; I'm the only one who can lift the spell to free you."

"Let us out of here you son of a bitch!!!" Roy shouted trying to grab the bubble but it disappeared. Shinkaiyomaru just laughed and the eyes disappeared too. "Come back here you coward!! Come back and fight like a man!"

"Roy stop it, you heard what he said there's no way out of this place."

"We can't give up now guys!"

"We're not giving up we just need to find a way out of here first, rescue the others, and go fight Shinkaiyomaru."

"That's good but how are we supposed to kill him? The other warriors used up every last inch of their strength to seal him and over time it's weakened which is why we need to find another way to finish this stupid battle."

"Oh where's Shoku when you need him?!!" Gena was getting frustrated but as soon as she calmed down a bit Shoku suddenly appeared with his body completely enveloped in a white light.

"You rang Gena?" Everyone's eyes widened and they looked as if they could almost faint.

"Shoku where've you been?!" Zeke was abrupt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help when you were captured, quite frankly I'd assumed you'd know what to do instead of running."

"My fault Shoku."

"I know Gena…but I'm afraid I can't help you defeat Shinkaiyomaru."

"Yes we know that but can you at least help us out of here?"

"What for the door's right there?" Shoku pointed to a small door the size of a large box; it was so small you'd have to crawl to get out.

"You think we would've seen that sooner. Shoku is there anything we should know before we go and finish this last battle?"

"Yes, don't seal him this time. You'll have to use your special attacks for this one."

"But didn't the others use those?"

"No, they didn't have the strength for it but you all do. I would try looking up some information on it first before anything else happens." All four teens looked at each other and nodded, took one last look at Shoku and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Shoku."

"You're welcome, I have faith in you warriors; use everything I've taught you and please don't get killed." They all laughed and Shoku disappeared.

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Alexis just smiled and looked at Zeke, who blasted the door open along with the mumbo sized guards watching it. "Well that was easy."

"Let's suit up." All four teens closed their eyes and shouted.

"WATER!!"

"FIRE!!"

"EARTH!!!"

"WIND!!" all four were suited in Japanese armor, picture Sango's armor but in blue, red, green, and white with helmets.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready as we'll ever be, what should we do?"

"Ok, girls you go and find the others we'll try and find Shinkaiyomaru."

"We're on it come on Gena!" Alexis ran to the left and Gena followed. Zeke and Roy ran to the right down the hall and up a flight of stairs before coming across a whole mess of soldiers in their way. Zeke looked at Roy and smirked.

"Ready to play Roy?"

"Hell yeah…"

* * *

_To the girls:_

Alexis and Gena were running through the dungeon halls trying to find any signs of life.

"You see anything Gena?"

"Nothing yet you?"

"Not a glimpse or anything, it's like we're going in circles." Alexis thought for a minute and gasped. "Wait a minute we are going in circles, this whole hall looks the same as when we first came down here."

"I think I know how to break it; Alexis focus all your wind around us."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"What're you going to do?"

"Just swirl the winds around us and make sure it's strong enough to blow out these walls." Alexis closed her eyes and soon the whole room felt like an ocean tornado; the walls blasted open and the illusion faded, followed by a cry of surprise. The tornado faded into mist and Gena spotted the others up against the wall in chains and shackles.

"Gena Alexis!! You made it!" Kagome shouted gleefully.

"You damn right we did! How'd you guys get here?!" they started breaking the chains off and picking the shackles.

"We were walking in the forest and the next thing we know it was all black. When we came to we were in here chained up pretty tight."

"How long?"

"About a day and a half, where are Zeke and Roy?"

"They're somewhere in the palace trying to find Shinkaiyomaru."

"What?!! Are they crazy?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Shinkaiyomaru wants you guys to split up so he can corner and kill you off! It's the reason he put up the illusions because just after we woke up the band of seven was killed!"

"Killed?!!"

"He did the same thing to them! But he thought they were dead weight so he just killed them off…we couldn't do anything." Gena felt her heart jerk at those words as did Alexis, they didn't know the band of seven well but they still had become fast friends.

"Ok, we'll find the boys you guys come with us in case something happens. I'll try and keep watch around but if we need to split then we'll have to. Let's go." They all took off and kept racing through the place until four familiar beings stopped them.

"Hello Inuyasha, been a long time." The blue haired one smirked.

"Ryura you bastard, you're working for Shinkaiyomaru?"

"Sure am, I see you're also in league with the ice wench, Shizuna was it?"

"It's Gena lightning rod." The red-haired one laughed and walked up close to Gena.

"Well 'Gena', since you escaped us last time I'm afraid we'll have to pick up where we left off." Gena just smirked as did Alexis, with a wave of their hands Gena had her ice bow and arrow and Alexis had her earth orb spear; they looked at each other and back at the four war gods.

"Just try it." They spoke in unison.

* * *

_The boys:_

Roy and Zeke had found the main room of the palace, where all the secret information Shinkaiyomaru had kept buried with him for centuries since his 'death'. They were now searching through scrolls, books, notes, anything that could tell them what could be used to kill Shinkaiyomaru for good.

"Dammit there has to be something in here that can tell us how to use those powers! But so far we haven't come up with shit!"

"Zeke would you please stop cursing for one minute and keep looking; your complaining isn't making this go any faster than it should be." They kept looking around until Zeke spotted a large blue rolled up scroll next to some papers.

"Hey Roy check this out…" Roy came over as Zeke unrolled the scroll and it revealed writings with pictures of the first Shikon warriors. "This is a record of the first battle, or more like the prophecy of it."

"Oh man, Shinkaiyomaru must've kept it intact to make sure he'd find a way to kill us all off, look it even has our or more like their weaknesses all over it."

"Yeah but according to Shoku that didn't fit into his game, he just used his own method and that got him sealed and our ancestors murdered."

"If you cut out the sealed part it actually worked for him. Think he remembers?"

"I don't know but we'd better get this back to the girls, there's no telling what he wants now since his plan didn't work last time!" They rolled up the scroll and ran back in the direction they came not realizing there a loud and insane fight up ahead them.

_

* * *

_

_**Hey hope you liked it cuz it took three days to write this after another chapter for another story was completed. I think there'll be at least three more chapters before the story ends though I'm not sure. Leave a good review and be patient for the next one.**_


	13. The Final Battle

_**Sorry about the wait but it's been crazy. Stupid writer's block keeps me off and so far I'm getting my other fics confused with each other! Anyway this chapter's either going to be the third or second to last before the epilogue; where the warriors manage to fight off and kill Shinkaiyomaru but at a near cost of their own lives.**_

_**Please enjoy and let me know if you have any ideas for the epilogue coming up. Later **___

Zeke and Roy were running towards the energy signals coming back from the dungeons. Some were fading but others were growing and growing fast.

"Hurry up Zeke the girls need us!"

"I'm running as fast as I can don't rush me!"

"Not as fast you should be!"

"If I run any faster I'll set the whole castle on fire now stop badgering me and move!"

The two kept going and going until something flew their way; Zeke saw it was a body encased in blue armor, the dragon demon Ryura. His head was split open and his eyes were blank with sharp ice daggers in his chest. Soon another came by but he was stabbed in the back with an earth sword.

"Gena! Alexis are you guys okay?" Roy called out and a scream soon echoed the room and a red figure fell to the floor with his throat slit and his skull penetrated.

"Hey guys, miss us already?" Gena smirked as Alexis finished off the last one.

"What the heck happened here? Inuyasha?"

"It wasn't me, Gena and Alexis took them down easily."

"It seems Shinkaiyomaru drained out most of their power to strengthen his own without realizing they'd be killed so quickly." Miroku spoke up examining all for corpses and placing sutras on each of them; the bodies quickly obliterated and vanished into dust. "We need to hurry, any idea where Shinkaiyomaru is hiding?"

"Probably in the middle of the castle, Gena and Alexis need to come with us. The rest of you need to get out of here while you still can."

"But Zeke you can't possibly beat him on your own! Let us help you…"

"No, we need to do this ourselves. The prophecy says only we can and must defeat Shinkaiyomaru at all costs, if not then we'll die with him."

"No! You can't defeat him alone, the Shikon Warriors didn't have help last time! If we help then you can still make it out alive."

"Kagome he's right, we can't risk all of your lives in our prophecy. There are probably more prisoners in here somewhere, you need to find and free them. When you leave the castle lead them all to safety and get away as fast as you can." Roy tried to reason but Kagome wouldn't listen.

"We have to help! You need us!"

"Kagome just do as he says, we can take care of ourselves. Find Shoku and free the other prisoners, and do what you want from then on but don't come back here alright?"

"But Gena…"

"Alright?" Kagome just sighed and suddenly embraced Gena and Alexis tightly. Koga and the others did the same with Zeke and Roy.

"Come back alive ok?" Gena's arms stiffened at those words but she just nodded.

"We'll try, now go! We don't have much time!" Inuyasha and the others went off towards the other dungeons while Zeke unrolled the scroll partly enough to show the final battle, but part of it was smudged/burned off.

"Where'd you find this?"

"In the main room, or what it used to be before it was filled with junk."

"Ok, what's it say so far?"

"Everything we've gone through except the finale. Shoku said we need to figure out how to kill him on our own, but this scroll shows our most powerful skills and we have no idea how to activate them."

"It doesn't say much on the scroll, and Shinkaiyomaru probably doesn't remember exactly what happened before he was sealed up. We need to find him…and fast." Zeke was about to move when something grabbed his arm.

"No we don't…" it was Gena.

"This is not the time Gena!"

"No I mean we don't need to find him, because he's found us!" Gena pointed to a large pair of purple eyes glaring at them and the room started cracking under their feet. They all fell into a black pit but didn't realize they were standing/sitting on Shinkaiyomaru's skin. All of them struggled to their feet but as they moved the ground underneath shook viciously and they were all suddenly looking directly at the largest, most evil-looking dragon any of them had ever seen before.

"Oh this isn't good…" Alexis muttered.

"Wisely said young Hanaku, it's too bad you have to die."

"Who's saying we're gonna die?"

"Shut up Roy!" Gena was getting scared but more angry than scared.

"Oh come on Gena I'm just trying to pump up the mood!"

"Will you stop talking like that already?" a cackling laughter filled the room and sent chills down their spines.

"Still as feisty as ever I see Shizuna, or is it Gena; either way you're still quite the psycho." He laughed again and the room felt cool. "Ahh yes, there's that temper I remember…"

"Keep dreaming dragon!" he bellowed a laugh again making the room shake.

"Foolish girl." Shinkaiyomaru's body began to shift form, from a normal black dragon into devilish looking ogre/dragon the size of a mountain. "Let's see if you can live up to your ancestor's power! Dragon Fire!" the monster spat out large green flames of fire aimed at the four teens.

"SHIELD UP!" Roy cried out but the flames somehow pierced part of the shield and struck his arms. Roy's arms were burned but not badly; only enough to temporarily subdue his shield.

"Gena you help Roy I'll take care of him! Come on Alexis!" Zeke and Alexis did as told while Gena tried to heal Roy's arms.

"Hold still, this may sting a bit." The cool wind of the ice touched Roy's arms gently but he still flinched as it went through the burns.

"Owww…ow be careful Gena."

"Calm down I'm being as gentle as I can." His arms started healing slowly but as Gena nearly finished something flashed and she was struck into the floor away from Roy. "Gena are you ok?"

"I-I think so…ICE DAGGERS!" the dragon's skin was pierced with ice but not enough.

"Stupid wench!" Gena was knocked away again but she landed on her feet.

"Zeke! Use your fire balls!"

"I'm trying!" Zeke was firing madly at the dragon but nothing seemed to even make a nick.

"Foolish humans…" suddenly the room began to shake and all four teens were buried under enormous amounts of rubble in mere seconds. "You can run but you can't hide kids!" energy blasts were firing everywhere as if trying to hit an invisible target.

"Kids…we're…not kids…" Zeke's arm was damaged slightly but it blocked his energy. Gena had a few nasty bruises but nothing serious, Alexis's legs were cut up badly and a large stone nearly crushed her wrist, and Roy's arms were almost fully healed thanks to Gena's ice cooling but he was in as bad shape as Alexis.

"Then why are we…fighting like kids?" Alexis managed to squeak out.

"This isn't good…w-we can't…penetrate his skin.."

"Our energy…it's not strong enough. Shoku didn't say…how much we needed to use…"

"He obviously didn't teach us enough…"

"Yeah…" they all agreed. Just then the area around and under them began to shake violently; Gena put up her shield and cloaked them but only enough until it was clear or Shinkaiyomaru found them.

"What're we gonna do? If we don't come up with an idea quick we're dead!"

"Shoku said we need to dwell within ourselves and tap into our true power. The only issue is that we have to look really deep and pull it out or it could kill us." Roy had his hands over his head.

"The power's too strong, we don't know if we can control it!" Zeke argued but his power started crackling around him.

"Zeke relax your power's getting too strong…" Gena tried to calm him but he wouldn't listen.

"Don't tell me that Gena! I think I have an idea, Roy you and Alexis can distract the dragon while I try to hold him down, and Gena you can finish him!"

"Finish him with what?"

"I don't know just think of something!" at that moment the shield was uncovered and a big pair of eyes glared at the terrified warriors, or cowards if you'd calm them that. Gena shrieked and the others split as the dragon's tail came crashing down onto Gena's shield.

'Not good not good!' Gena's thoughts were scrambling in her head as she kept her shield up. Suddenly a huge amount of earth came and hit Shinkaiyomaru on the head and made him stumble slightly. Gena looked to see Roy's armor turned into pure stone and increasing around his body. Alexis's armor looked like she was wearing pure swirling air but it almost looked like glass. 'What am I doing?' Gena's energy soon went from her shield to her armor turning it all into ice.

"Blazing Flare!" Zeke's cry brought out dozens of flares all along Shinkaiyomaru's large tail, and Roy's earth abilities restrained his arms and legs deep underground.

"Hurry up Alexis this won't hold him long!" Alexis's hands moved beside, behind and out in front of her; her hands stood straight up in front and she let off a huge blast of wind and earth turning into really thin needles and they went straight into the dragon's left eye. He screeched and stumbled again but quickly regained composure and aimed a large shadow ball in Roy's direction. He tried to shield him and Alexis but the ball went straight through and shot them into the wall. Their armor cracked or faded slightly since the dragon's aim was slightly off.

"Bastard!" Zeke's fire balls got bigger and struck Shinkaiyomaru in the back. The dragon turned and pointed his tail at Zeke laughing.

"Foolish boy! You really think these little sparks can penetrate my invincible body!" he was about to strike when something stabbed his left shoulder.

"Take that you overgrown iguana!" Gena shouted with her arm held out.

"Wretched woman!" Shinkaiyomaru's tail swung at Gena and she was knocked into the castle wall. She nearly went through in a very painful way and as her head hit the wall there was a small crackling sound as she fell to the floor. When she hit rock bottom some blood pooled under her head and that gave a lot of shouts of anger.

"NO GENA! NO!" that was Alexis. Gena didn't move, just laid there either dead or unconscious but from the amount of blood coming from her head it looked like she was dying.

"Gena! Come on get up!" Roy called out to her but she didn't move. Zeke stood in his position completely stone still in shock. Gena had been his best friend since they were kids, she was the only one who could calm him down, and she was dead? No she couldn't be…she couldn't be gone. The remaining three teens were in shock, turned towards Shinkaiyomaru and glared with their demonic auras flowing madly around them.

"Monster!" they all shouted. Zeke pounced on the large dragon and took hold of his arms pinning them behind him. Roy was about to strike with an earth ball of Alexis's lightning when Zeke cried out.

"No! He's mine!"

"Zeke are you crazy? You can't kill him on your own!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't! He's too strong!"

"Well Roy, the bigger they are the harder they fall!"

"Not in his case!" Zeke didn't listen, all he could see was pure red and as his anger increased so did his aura. Roy and Alexis both noticed how much stronger he'd gotten, and it worried them. Suddenly a bright little ball of white appeared in front of the two, flying rapidly as if trying to get them to move.

"Roy, Alexis you must stop Zeke before it's too late!" it was Shoku's voice.

"Stop him why? He's got Shinkaiyomaru cornered!"

"Yes but if his aura increases to full power he'll be as corrupted as Shinkaiyomaru! Where's Gena? She's the only one who can calm him down!" Roy and Alexis looked at each other and bowed their heads in sorrow. "What's going on?"

"She's gone Shoku…Shinkaiyomaru slammed her into the wall and she hit her head. She cracked her skull, look…" Alexis pointed to where Gena's body laid in a pool of blood and the light suddenly went over to her and back to them.

"She's not dead yet you fools! It's a minor concussion but you have to try and stop Zeke and also stop Shinkaiyomaru! I'll take care of Gena now move! Move!"

"What should we do? Our power hasn't come out fully yet!"

"Then make it come out! Use every ounce of strength you need but stall them long enough for me to help her! Get moving!" Shoku's light turned into Shoku and he put up a barrier to protect him and Gena while the wound on her head healed.

"What do we do?" Alexis was panicking but Roy suddenly had a thought.

"I got it! Alexis do you remember sometime back in junior high when you were on the track team?"

"That was four years ago! I'm not as fast as I used to be."

"I know but can you still do the sprint?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then use your wind to create a small tornado to distract the dragon while I try and calm Zeke. Maybe we can try and get through to him."

"Roy Gena's the…"

"I know she's the only one who can but we can try! Now go, I'll start it off but you have to make it on your own. Wait until I move." Roy snuck away quickly as Zeke and Shinkaiyomaru fought it out, rough and hard. As he approached the battle scene he started focusing his energy on all earth around him as he felt Alexis's wind pick up slightly. He kept going around until he came at least 20 feet away from the two, but looking up close it looked as if Zeke was….changing? His aura had increased dramatically, and his figure looked almost masculine, very masculine.

'Come on Alexis, bring it out!' as if Alexis had heard him, the tornado winds increased rapidly and swirled all around the place. Roy took his chance and fired his rocks at the demons using the wind as an accelerant. Alexis kept spinning the wind until Roy felt himself fly off the ground and heading for the demons.

"EARTH FIRE!" large emerald flames sprung out from the rocks and struck Zeke in the head and knocked Shinkaiyomaru away from him.

"DRAGON LIGHTNING!" Alexis's bolts went everywhere accidentally hitting Zeke but damaging Shinkaiyomaru's limbs. Zeke let out a roar of rage and fury when Roy was about to grab him; his body shifted quickly and as it changed his aura grew ten times as strong. His appearance went from a Samurai in armor to a horned muscular demon with fiery red eyes and blackened lips, like the devil himself.

"Zeke! Get a hold of yourself! Gena's not dead she's just unconscious!" Zeke acted as if he didn't hear him, just kept trying to go after Shinkaiyomaru even if Alexis had him trapped inside her tornado. "Zeke calm down!"

"It's no use Roy he's almost fully corrupted! Gena's still unconscious but maybe we can try and stun him long enough to finish off this bastard dragon." Alexis saw that Shinkaiyomaru was trying to escape the swirling winds but the rubble kept blocking his way, with his power slightly off course it was hard to make a clear target.

'Alexis, listen to me…I'll try and talk to Zeke telepathically, keep up the winds I need a few minutes.' Roy was still trying to dodge Zeke's fireballs flying rapidly everywhere.

'I hope that's all you need!'

'Use your storm!'

'I can't, I need Gena's rain to completely bring it out!'

'Then just make a lightning storm! It'll stun the dragon long enough until I can reach Zeke!' Alexis's wind picked up more violently and soon everything but Zeke and Roy were flying everywhere and hitting anything in sight.

'Zeke! Zeke it's me Roy can you hear me?' the large horned demon turned towards Roy and smiled an evil smile.

"Stupid boy! Zeke is no longer here! I am Honjou, the fire master!" Roy couldn't believe it, Zeke's inner demon had somehow gotten loose.

"What're you talking about? What happened to Zeke?"

"He's asleep inside, but he won't be much longer. As soon as my power takes full control I will destroy all who stand in my way of becoming the most powerful being on Earth!"

"Not a chance Honjou!" the demon laughed and blasted Roy directly into Alexis and they both went unconscious. Honjou walked slowly towards the dragon as the tornado disappeared and the dragon stood still. What he didn't notice was the ground under them becoming hot and cracked like fire.

"Hello again Honjou."

"Hello Shinkaiyomaru."

"My my you've gotten so strong, you were the best of all the warriors."

"Thank you, too bad I have to kill you…" Shinkaiyomaru flinched slightly and tried to reason with Honjou.

"Now come on, who says we have to fight now? I could use a strong demon like you in my little kingdom, soon to be the entire planet and all its people."

"A tempting offer…" Honjou laughed. "But I don't associate with scum…I fly solo."

"I understand that, but I can give you so much more than any other partner. Come on Honjou, be my second in command and we can destroy this entire world and make it into our own little war zone." Honjou just laughed again and grabbed Shinkaiyomaru by the throat.

"Why would I want another partner in this world when one already betrayed me in the past? To me dragon…you'd just be dead weight." Honjou's hands squeezed around the dragon's neck and before he could break it off something wet hit his arm and the hot ground sizzled loudly. He turned to see a woman wearing ice armor holding out her arms with a large ball of snow/ice aimed at him.

"Hold it right there Honjou." Gena's voice boomed from the helmet and the ball grew bigger. Honjou's grip loosened a bit but didn't do much for Shinkaiyomaru, also surprised at the ice warrior still breathing and living.

"Shizuna…" Honjou felt the weakening aura but his eyes were set on the woman near him.

"No…I'm Gena." The helmet's front melted off and Gena's face appeared. "Honjou let me talk to Zeke."

"Why should I?"

"I need to see he's ok, you can't kill him because of me."

"Stupid girl, I won't allow you to talk me down and then cast me aside like you did before."

"Are you referring to when Shizuna left you for another man? Sesshomaru?" Honjou's jaw tightened in anger and his eyes glowed red. "I'm not Shizuna, but I know she left you. I know because as I was unconscious I saw her memories. You loved her, and she may have loved you but not as much as the dog general's son Sesshomaru."

"She had promised to live with me! She betrayed me like you betrayed your friend!"

"I never hurt Zeke, I know sometimes I'd say things to make him angry but I'd never intentionally hurt his soul. Shizuna fell in love but she didn't leave the group did she? That's why you lost in the first place isn't it? You couldn't focus enough to finish Shinkaiyomaru off could you?"

"No! I was much stronger than you pitiful warriors back then!" Shinkaiyomaru growled trying to pry himself from Honjou's hands.

"Shut up dragon! Honjou I know it's hard, but Shizuna deeply regretted leaving you because she knew she hurt you. But your sorrow and anger can't get in the way of killing Shinkaiyomaru like it did before…we need to work together to kill him."

"NO! I will kill Shinkaiyomaru myself and then I'll destroy you and the others! No one can stop me from achieving my goal to become the world's most powerful demon!" Gena shook her head in annoyance, and turned to the still Shoku.

"Attend to Alexis and Roy Shoku; I'll take care of Zeke."

"No Gena I'm not letting you…"

"Shoku please…" Gena placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can do this, Zeke will only listen to me don't worry." Shoku saw how determined Gena was and just nodded. The barrier around them disappeared and Gena stepped forward with the ball aimed directly at the two demons and fired on the spot. Shinkaiyomaru was down but not too long, Honjou on the other hand seemed to turn into hard rock from the impact.

'Zeke, Zeke please answer me.' She couldn't hear anything from the demon, so she tried again. 'Zeke come on, answer me.' There was a low groan.

'G-Gena…?'

'Zeke are you alright?'

'Yeah…how are you alive?'

'He just gave me a concussion, Shoku saved me. If he hadn't I would've bled to death.'

'I thought you…'

'I know, but I'm not. You have to take control.'

'I can't…'

'Yes you can. You're stronger than Honjou in body and spirit. You just have to realize who the better being is.'

'He is…'

'No you are.'

'How?'

'Zeke for once in your life just find the goodness in this and take control!'

'What are you yelling for?'

'I'm yelling because you're not listening! Now do as I say and take f****** control dammit!' right then as if Zeke had heard every word for word, Honjou's appearance began altering slowly.

"It's working…" Gena looked around and saw Roy moving around gathering some energy while Alexis was almost finished healing. "Shoku, Zeke's trying to take control but how do we kill Shinkaiyomaru?"

"You have to figure that out yourselves! I can't help you in this battle remember?"

"You are right now aren't you?"

"Only healing, that's the best I can do for you!" Gena growled and looked around frantically for the others.

"Roy, Alexis where are you?"

"Over here!" Gena spotted the two hiding behind a wall of rocks and stone. They were watching Zeke try and take his body back but whatever happened it seemed Honjou was stronger. Gena ran to the spot and something smacked down just beside her; Shinkaiyomaru's tail was flying everywhere as he struggled to get out of the windy tornado.

'Close call…' she dodged each blow and hid behind the rocks. "Roy, we need a way to kill Shinkaiyomaru. Any ideas?"

"I don't know, the scroll didn't say anything about a big attack or anything." Alexis thought for a minute then smacked herself on the forehead.

"A big attack is what we need! We have to combine our strongest attacks and fire it at Shinkaiyomaru, but the one to do it all has to have great aim." They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Zeke."

"But Zeke's already barely pulling through Honjou's hold…he has to have full control to do it." Roy looked around again and focused his remaining aura on the field. He turned to the girls and nodded.

"Zeke's almost fully in control, but we need to use our last bits of aura to finish this."

"But Roy, if we use too much aura we'll all die like the other warriors!"

"I know, but I'm willing to take that risk. Tamaku, Hanaku, Shizuna and Honjou all sacrificed their lives to save this world and our own so I'm returning the favor. You with me?" Both girls looked at each other with tears in their eyes and nodded giving one big group hug before the big bang.

"With you all the way brother." They said. Gena's aura made contact with all the remaining water in the collapsing room and turned into a large snowstorm combining with Alexis's lightning winds and Roy's boulders. Zeke somehow managed to take full control but Honjou was still pushing so he didn't have a lot of time before the demon could take control again. He had heard everything through Gena's thoughts and started focusing all molten rock into one big volcanic ball aimed at the almost freed dragon. All attacks combined into a swirling mass of energy and Zeke held his ground as the aura increased rapidly.

"I….It's too…strong…!"

"You can do it Zeke!" Alexis shouted still holding her winds together with Gena's storm flying all around them.

"Aim carefully at him! We can do it if we combine our strengths." Roy's aura was fading quickly with the others but Zeke's or maybe it was Honjou's that kept up longer than the rest.

"I-I can't…"

"Yes you can! We believe in you Zeke, you can do this!" Alexis shouted as her knees were about to give out from exhaustion.

"We're in this together Zeke! We got each other's back, if we don't make it out it'll be for everyone we protect!"

"Gena…"

"You can do it…I-I know…you can…" Gena's aura suddenly cut down and she fell over on her back. Alexis and Roy fell over soon after; Zeke took the opportunity just as the fierce dragon was about to break loose from the tornado.

"Die little man! Die!" Shinkaiyomaru shrieked as he leapt towards Zeke. Zeke just smirked through his red mask and aimed the giant ball of energy directly at the dragon.

"Take this, SHIKON FIRE!" the blast fired fast and went straight through Shinkaiyomaru's scaly chest. He cried out in pure agony and as the ball nearly incinerated him all the warriors fell straight to the ground and collapsed. The last thing any of them did was laugh as the walls started crumbling down on top of them.

TBC… 

_**Sorry about the long wait, just had been having a bad case of writer's block. So do you like it? Love it? Anything it? Leave a good review for me and if you're a twilight fan feel free to check out my other fics and leave some good reviews…later!**_


	14. Home Again

_**Sorry about the wait blah blah blah, just hope you like this final chapter cuz it's a good one, to me at least. There may be a sequel, but I need a few pointers and more time to work on my other stories. **_

_**Enjoy & leave a good review for me **____**.**_

Fire fighters and ambulances were driving all over the city due to a huge car crash; a drunk driving a red truck crashed into the side of a large white bus and made it topple over on its side. People were injured but not majorly until the bus driver pointed out the engine's oil & gasoline tank were leaking and could blow up; luckily everyone got out safely before it did.

"Get the paramedics! There's some kids on the sidewalk!" a woman holding her young son pulled some firefighters and medics over to where Gena, Zeke, Roy, and Alexis were all injured and unconscious on the sidewalk just ten feet away from the bus.

"Were they on the bus?"

"I don't know, I was walking by and they were there. The girl and that boy in the red and blue shirts look the worst." She was pointing to Gena and Zeke, both had nasty head wounds and burns like the others but Gena's leg was broken in two places and Zeke's body was burned worse.

"Get these kids to a hospital, contact their parents!" all four teens were on stretchers and into the ambulances in no time. All the kids seemed stable, but Zeke's body temperature was flying high slowly.

_4 days later:_

All four teens were seated in a big hospital room, each with an IV tube, heart monitor, and several other devices everywhere. All were expected to make a full recovery, but according to the doctors they were all in a temporary coma.

"Any improvement on their health?" a man wearing an expensive navy blue suit with gray hair and a short white beard asked the nurse changing the packets.

"They'll make a great recovery, but Dr. Young isn't sure when they'll awaken yet. Could be a while…" just as she finished the last tube a moan caught the man's ear. He looked over at Alexis's bed and she stirred before opening her eyes. Roy stirred too, but Gena and Zeke didn't move yet.

"W-Where are we?" Alexis mumbled.

"You're in the hospital young lady; you and your friends were in a bus accident four days ago." The nurse answered checking Alexis's pulse.

"Four days ago? How can that…" Roy looked over to see the older man smiling and nodding. "Shoku?"

"Yes Roy, I'm glad to see you're alright. You too Alexis."

"Thanks Shoku."

"Oh so you do know the kids after all, I was beginning to think you made up that story about being their teacher." The nurse laughed and soon Gena stirred just as she walked out.

"Welcome back Gena, how do you feel?"

"Exhausted…where are we?"

"In the hospital, apparently we were in a bus accident and Shoku here is our teacher from school." Alexis and Roy explained and Gena looked over at Zeke and gasped at his bandaged body.

"Shoku what happened? How did we get back here?"

"I brought you here just before the castle collapsed…if I'd waited a few seconds later it would've been too late. There really was a bus accident but I put you all near it just so they would've thought you were involved." The three looked at each other and Roy gasped.

"What happened to Shinkaiyomaru?"

"Don't worry, he's gone. I made sure of it, that blast of all your energies incinerated his body taking away any signs of him returning in the future."

"What about Kagome and the others?" Gena asked looking over at Zeke.

"They stayed behind to help rebuild the villages; they'll be there a good while."

Everyone gave off a long sigh, but soon gasped when they saw Zeke's hand turning from human to a demon clawed hand, Honjou's hand. His body looked flushed completely, and despite her broken leg Gena went over to his side and held his hand but pulled back.

"He's so hot, it's like he's on fire!"

"Shoku what's happening to him?" Alexis and Roy asked frantic.

"He's having an inner battle with Honjou. They're fighting over possession of the body…"

"But Zeke took control just before he killed Shinkaiyomaru, how can Honjou still be around?"

"Zeke didn't get complete control, only enough just to kill that dragon. After I brought you all here Honjou somehow got free again and started battling inside Zeke. It's been like this for a while now…"

"But how is Zeke has an inner demon and the rest of us don't?"

"It's because Zeke has more demon blood in him than the rest of you. You are all reincarnated from the Shikon Warriors but you didn't inherit as much power from them as Zeke did, it's possible Zeke's had an earlier ancestor just before all of you were born."

"I thought the warriors were our ancestors."

"Technically but not officially; you see Honjou somehow had a child just before he was killed and sometime later generations of strong humans were born up until now. Zeke is the strongest out of all of you because of his heritage."

"Makes perfect sense…"

"Yeah, but what'll happen if Honjou takes over the body?"

"Then we'll have to kill him and Zeke." Gena's eyes widened and she looked at Zeke's deforming body.

"No! Shoku isn't there another way?"

"I'm afraid not, if Zeke can't break through on his own we'll have no choice. If he can we're alright…"

"But Honjou's the one winning! How can we get through to Zeke?" Roy thought for a minute before getting out of his bed in a hurry and took Zeke's other side.

"Gena I'm going to use my telepath to get into Zeke's head, I want you to try talking to him. Maybe we can get through and help win this battle."

"Roy I don't think…"

"Come on Gena you won it last time remember? Just try….and make it quick." Gena nodded and Roy quickly cracked a way into Zeke's mind while Gena's soul followed through.

_Inside Zeke's mind:_

"You bastard!" Zeke and Honjou had been fighting ever since the castle collapsed on top the warriors. After Zeke and the others had beaten Shinkaiyomaru Honjou somehow got loose again and tried taking control over Zeke's body. Fortunately Zeke managed to stop and challenge him in deciding who the master of fire is really.

"Keep on coming little boy, you can't defeat me on your own."

"I can try! No way am I letting you have MY body!"

Zeke was falling quick as Honjou's power begun to surpass his will and taking over. He had managed to buy some time but it wasn't working well enough. Zeke was instantly pinned down with Honjou holding his fireball over him about to strike when a light hit the room.

"Zeke! Are you here?" it was Gena's voice.

"Gena? What're you doing get out of here!" Gena looked at Honjou and quickly put up a force field to hold him.

"Zeke you have to defeat him, if you don't our world will be in jeopardy and the past too! You have to stop holding back now!"

"I can't do it Gena he's too strong! I've tried everything you have to help me!"

"I can't Zeke you have to do it. In this hollow world you call your mind only your powers can put him back inside the hole he came from. If you don't we're all doomed…"

"How am I supposed to finish him I've already used every trick I know?"

"Just think of something and do it quick cuz he's about to break through!" Gena spoke a little too late because the barrier broke fast and Zeke was suddenly pinned down by Honjou's giant left foot. Honjou kept him pinned and pulled out his fire sword getting ready to strike. Gena reacted quick and screamed at him but nothing happened.

"Zeke get up don't let him kill you!"

"I-I can't…." he was struggling but it like trying to lift a thousand anvils off a mouse.

"Zeke I love you! I love you ya big jackass now come on and kill this wimp!" as if something struck Zeke hard in the chest his strength suddenly increased and Honjou was thrown across the room. Zeke went up and pulled out a sword and stabbed Honjou in the stomach keeping him pinned long enough to help Gena escape through the portal out of Zeke's mind.

_Back in the hospital room:_

Gena fell back onto her ass just when Roy's power quit and they all thrown. Zeke's body was beginning to turn back to normal but some parts faded slowly.

"Did you do it?" Alexis asked helping Gena to her feet.

"Yeah, last thing I saw was Zeke kicking Honjou's demonic ass."

"Well it sure looks like he's winning cuz he's looking human again. Shoku are you going to seal Honjou away soon?"

"As soon as Zeke's body turns human again I'll get right to it."

"Hey what happened to our parents and families?" Roy asked lying back on his bed.

"They're already here but I told them I needed to speak to you first."

"Well let's hope this ends quick cuz I can sense some tension in the waiting room."

"We're in a hospital there's nothing but tension and morphine here." They all laughed and as Zeke's body finished its transformation Shoku started mumbling some spells and a small light appeared in Zeke's belly. When he didn't wake up Gena walked over and looked at his face all worried and scared she didn't get to him in time.

"Zeke, Zeke can you hear me?" he didn't answer or even stir; Gena was about to speak again when his hand found its way to her arm and pulled. His eyes widened and he sat up holding his chest breathing heavily.

"Thank goodness…now hold still Zeke…" Shoku put a hand on Zeke's back and a small amount of green energy went through him and a small star tattoo appeared on his belly. "That should do it….no more Honjou rage…"

"Thanks Shoku, hey what happened to… Gena why the hell are you standing up with a cast and no crutches on?" Gena looked down and quickly scrambled over to her bed. She put her leg up on the supports and laid back like she'd just gotten up.

"Sorry guys I forgot we're supposed to be acting as bus crash victims. And about my healing powers…" Shoku laughed with the others and Gena blushed.

"Don't worry kids, you should all be fully healed by tonight. I switched around the medical exams so there won't be any suspicions. Gena's leg will be a minor sprain, Zeke's body will be just a few bruises, Alexis and Roy just a few scratches, and everyone will act as if nothing's happened in the last few days."

"What about our families?" Alexis asked. Shoku just smiled and right on cue people rushed in and all four teens were either embraced or slapped upside the head.

"You had us worried kids! When they said you were in a bus accident we almost had a heap of heart attacks." Alexis's parents were hugging and kissing her to death while Gena's brother squeezed her waist and her mother her neck. Roy's family did the same but nearly suffocated him with hugs, and Zeke's grandma gave him a small hug but a whack upside the head.

"What the hell were you kids thinking walking on that sidewalk so close to the highway?" she screeched.

"Relax grandma the doc says we'll all be fine. Just need to take it easy for a few days…"

"Even so, what were you kids doing on the other side of town? You said you were going to the mall and we thought you meant the one near us…" all four teens looked confused and shocked for a minute.

"Don't you remember mom? We had to go and stop Shinkaiyomaru from destroying our homes, we had to go back to the feudal era and then we…"

"Whoa Alexis honey, what're you talking about?"

"You don't remember the prophecy? The one that involved us saving the whole human race?"

"What prophecy?"

"Come on mom, dad you told us we had to go off and save all mankind from the demon Shinkaiyomaru?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How hard did you hit your heads dear?" Gena's mom asked looking over all the teens heads wrapped in bandages. All of them looked at Shoku and he just smiled pointing to his temple. Just then Dr. Young came in with a clipboard and smiled.

"My goodness you four gave us quite a scare, we were almost afraid you wouldn't wake up. How do you feel?"

"Like we've been hit by a bus sir…when can we go home?" Zeke asked groaning at the pain in his chest.

"Well we'd like to run some tests and keep you here over night, if everything checks out fine you'll be free to go in the morning. I'm going to send some nurses in a few minutes to give you your medications." He bowed and left the room. Gena's mom turned and hugged her again and pried Saito off her waist.

"We're going to head home and get ready for dinner, oh and by the way kids your school called and said it's closed until next year due to a weird earthquake causing half the school to collapse. It's closed until the destruction is repaired, you'll get a call to fix your schedules in a month they said." All teens giggled a bit and the parents left but Shoku stayed behind.

"Well kids it's been a blast with all of you, but I'm afraid I have to return to the feudal era."

"Why? Can't you stay with us?"

"Oh don't worry Roy I'll come to visit, it's just I don't exactly fit in here in your era. But I guarantee sometime in the future all of you will come back to the feudal era with me; can't say how long it will be but it could be a while."

"But what about all the portals?"

"Closed up, I sealed them off while you were sleeping."

"And you erased our families memories to keep them from worrying?"

"Yes."

"And our powers, will we be able to keep them?"

"Only part of them Alexis, just be sure you don't overexert yourselves otherwise there will be problems in the future." The teens went silent and sighed before Gena turned to Shoku.

"We'll see you again right?"

"Yes indeed, and relax now kids I know you'll miss me, Kagome and the others, but you'll see them again someday. Take care of yourselves, and be happy. Until next time…" with that said Shoku started fading though it looked like he had tears in his eyes as he disappeared. The teens noticed this and each one had tears forming but dared not let them spill. Zeke wiped his eyes and looked at his saddened friends.

"Don't feel bad guys, maybe we will see him again."

"Yeah but Zeke our lives aren't going to be the way they used to…only we know what really happened back there, and our powers are still intact so what do we do now?"

"I-I…I don't know Gena…I guess we just continue on with life, we're all fifteen, young and restless so maybe we should move on until later."

"How much later?" all four took a moment to think and each came up with the same idea.

"Five years from now, when we're all out of college and grown up even if we're still friends and keep contact let's all meet up somewhere and see how our lives go. After that we can try and contact Shoku and return to the feudal era for a bit then come back here. How's that sound?" Zeke asked and everyone answered with a 'YEAH'!

"You think we'll remember all this five years later?" Alexis asked looking at Roy.

"Not a chance." They all laughed and laid back as the doctors and nurses swarmed in taking more tests on the excited teenagers. Oh what would life throw at them in five years? They were all determined to watch and learn as the time went by.

_**Hey guys epilogue's coming next then it's all over for these warriors. Might have a sequel come up later but I'm gonna work some more on my twilight and harry potter stories first before it comes. See y'all next time.**_


	15. Epilogue: Our True Home

_**Hey everyone, here it is the final chapter of Shikon Warriors! I'm glad you enjoyed the fic so far because there may be a sequel later in the future. Thanks so much for all the reviews and please feel free to check out my other stories in Harry Potter and Twilight.**_

_**Thanks again and if you want a sequel just tell me and I'll get on it after I finish a few more fics after this one.**_

_Five years later:_

Five years had passed since the great battle between the past and present. Five years since four teenagers found out they were reincarnations of four legendary warriors, and five years since those same four teens found their true path in life.

Just outside the Lotus Bloom Café, a man and a woman walked inside holding hands looking around for a table when two other people spotted them.

"Zeke! Gena over here!" a blonde woman and man called them over to a table just in the corner of the café.

"Roy, Alexis wow guys you haven't changed much since we last saw you." The man spoke up and sat down with the woman.

"Wish we could say the same for you guys, Zeke you're looking more brawny than usual, and Gena you dyed and cut your hair!" Gena's hair had gone from dark brown to dark red and was layered in the front.

"Yeah I kind of gave myself a makeover. But you and Roy don't look much different Alexis, I mean your hair's a bit longer but that's about it." The four teens hadn't seen each other since they graduated from high school; they had all been accepted in different colleges, but only Zeke and Gena were the ones who went to the same place.

"It's been so long, what five years?"

"Exactly five Roy. So hard to believe we're all twenty-two now, I mean it feels like we'd just gotten home from the feudal era yesterday."

"It's felt like that for years Zeke, I mean we did practically save our world and theirs. So what've you guys done after graduating high school?" Gena asked fiddling with the coffee straws.

"I'm getting a degree to be a History Teacher. Been an assistant for the last year…" Roy smiled as he talked.

"I got a great job working at a fireworks company, some of my best work comes out in the summer." Zeke smiled and everyone laughed remembering him being a real pyromaniac.

"I've become Gym Teacher at the local High School, it's actually our old high school and the students just love me." Alexis giggled.

"Wow it's like we're all teachers here, I'm studying to be a pediatrician at Tokyo University."

"That's cool, looks like we all felt like helping the young minds today. We'll be the greatest minds in town." Everyone laughed but Zeke didn't laugh long. Everyone was silent for a while but Zeke was the first after a bit to talk.

"I really miss the feudal era."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"I mean think about, sure we almost died but we had some great adventures there."

"You're right Zeke, we met some new people, but I really miss the Band of Seven, I mean it's so sad what happened to them but they were great allies. And Koga and his crew, and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, all of them were great friends."

"Yeah, I heard Kagome got married right after she graduated high school." All eyes went wide.

"You mean she…"

"Yeah…she went back to the feudal era and stayed there." Gena smiled and looked at Zeke then took his hand. Everyone looked at her hand and saw a gold ring on her finger.

"OMG! Are you two engaged?" Zeke and Gena blushed at that question.

"Well…yeah…" Alexis gave off a gleeful cheer.

"That's great! How long?"

"About a month or so." Roy clapped and Alexis continued pondering them with questions until a tall man with a white beard came over to their table.

"Having fun?" he asked and when they saw him their jaws dropped.

"Shoku?" the man nodded and everyone exchanged looks. "What're you doing here we thought you went back to the feudal era?"

"I did."

"Then how did you get back I thought you closed the portal after you left?" Zeke asked him and Shoku laughed.

"I did that too, but I also opened it back up."

"Why?"

"Well why else? To see how all of you are doing, though I can tell you've been well since the last time I saw you."

"So what brings you here?" Gena asked and Shoku just laughed.

"I've come to take you all back with me." Eyes widened everywhere.

"What?"

"That's right, I've come to see if you're interested in going back to the feudal era with me and stay there." Everyone looked at the other and not a word was said.

"Shoku we appreciate what you're doing but we can't just leave." Roy talked first.

"Yeah I mean this is all so sudden and we're almost finished with school and…"

"Not to mention our families and friends…"

"And we don't have much of our powers anymore, what use would they be back there?"

"Whoa now everyone let's take this slowly at a time. Now to answer most of your questions I have already taken the liberty of giving your parents their memories back and they've all agreed that you're old enough to make your own choices now, and your school can be dealt with easily as well, as though you never went, and your powers will return to their full extent, all you have to do is train a little and then you're alright."

"You've really given this some thought haven't you?" Alexis asked after glancing at Gena.

"Yes actually, now are you willing to come back or stay here?" all four exchanged looks and looked back at Shoku.

"Give us some privacy would you Shoku?" Shoku nodded and sat down at the far end of the bar.

"So what do you think guys?" no one said anything for a few seconds.

"I say we take it, I mean this is the only chance we'll get to fit in where we truly belong." Roy clapped his hands together and smiled.

"I gotta agree with Roy cuz Shoku did say our powers will return and when they do we won't be normal humans anymore out here."

"We've never been normal humans Zeke, and I'm in."

"Oh what the hell, we don't have much to lose anyway." They got up from their table and went straight to Shoku.

"Well?"

"We're going, but we want to say goodbye to our families first." Shoku smiled and let them leave the café but then he went after them.

"Oi wait a second! I forgot to mention that when we get back to the well there's a visitor waiting for us! So make your goodbyes quick because he's not very patient." Everyone looked confused but Gena wasn't.

"I hope you're not talking about Sesshomaru?" Shoku didn't say anything. "You are aren't you? Dammit Shoku I already said I didn't want to be his mate! Why did you bring him here?"

"Whoa now Gena, now I didn't say he was waiting for you. He's already let go because apparently he had a meeting with Shizuna's ghost and has had a change of heart. As a matter of fact, Alexis you're not seeing anyone are you?" All eyes widened and went towards a mortified Alexis.

"Well…no but…"

"But?"

"Why would he want to see me? I hardly saw him?"

"Yes but he saw you, and he's quite affectionate towards you. Maybe if you see him you'll feel the same way, but right now just get going and meet me at the well as soon as you can." Shoku suddenly disappeared and the rest just ran fast as they could to their homes to bid their families goodbye.

_Two hours later:_

All four teens met back at the same well they had five years back. Gena had tears in her eyes from saying goodbye to her mom and brother; Alexis was the same. Roy looked fine but he would miss his hometown, and Zeke acted like he didn't care.

"You ok Gena?" Gena wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I will be, thanks Lex."

"Guess it wasn't easy for any of us eh?"

"No, hey Gena did you contact your dad?"

"Please he won't even know I'm gone, not like he's had any part in my life anyway." Everyone laughed and Shoku appeared on the opposite side of the well.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes Shoku."

"Good, now let's go we can't keep him waiting any longer." Shoku motioned toward the well and one by one they all jumped into the next realm. When they all climbed out of the well they were greeted by none other than Inuyasha and his crew, even Kagome who surprisingly had a really swollen stomach.

"Welcome back everyone." Miroku shook all their hands with two little twin girls at his sides. Sango stood with a toddler on her back and smiled at them, Shippo had gotten a few inches taller, and little Rin stood there smiling widely.

"Good to see you all again, it's been five long years." Zeke smiled holding Gena's waist. Alexis looked around and saw Sesshomaru hidden in the shadows.

"What're you hiding for? Come on out…" he looked slightly annoyed but still showed himself in the sunlight. He walked over to her and stopped a few feet away.

"Hello Alexis…or is it Hanaku?"

"Alexis…hello Sesshomaru." He smiled a small smile at her and she blushed.

"Could I have a word with you, privately?" his eyes twinkled as he spoke and her blush reddened more.

"Um…sure why not…?" she hesitantly followed him to the forest and Gena gave her thumbs up before they disappeared.

"Think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah…glad to see everyone's settled down together. Congratulations Sango, Kagome…"

"Thanks Roy, it's good being a mother without worrying everyday."

"Yeah, especially with this little one on the way." Kagome rubbed her swollen belly and Inuyasha's hand covered hers. "So are you guys staying forever?"

"Absolutely." They answered at once and everyone cheered; Alexis soon came out of the shadows holding Sesshomaru's hand, her face still a bit flushed.

"Well? What'd you guys talk about?" Alexis blushed more.

"Wellll….we're kind of…together."

"Together? Engaged or dating together?"

"Kind of both, see we're going to know each other first and see where it goes from there." Everyone cheered for them and Gena snuggled up to Zeke.

"So what happens now guys?"

"I guess we just take it from here." Everyone laughed and went into the village together. All four warriors were home where they belonged, and only time could tell what the future would hold for them, and their future families.

_**Not much of an epilogue but it's something until the sequel comes out. It will be a while but a sequel should be out sometime in the future after a finish a few more stories. Not sure where to look, just check out my profile and you'll see.**_

_**Until next time, farewell everyone!**_

_**Warriors: Goodbye, see you next time!**_


End file.
